


The Mystery They Call J.J.

by CarlsRightEye21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Bullying, Death Eater Parents, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, OC adopts Harry Potter, Panic Attacks, Prodigy OC, Scars, Snape isn't an asshole, Tutoring, god parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsRightEye21/pseuds/CarlsRightEye21
Summary: Jamie Johuntan was a curious Ravenclaw that always looked for the most outlandish answers to the most complex questions. She's the top of her class in all her classes and is often asked to take on her schoolmates to tutor them. They always refuse when they find out that their tutor is Jamie until Nymphadora Tonks is shoved her way. Despite not liking the Ravenclaw, Tonks needs to pass her classes to be an auror and settles to be tutored by Jamie. Nymphadora Tonks finds out why she shouldn't judge a book on it's cover as she begins to figure out the mystery that is Jamie Johuntan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Think of Jamie as Danielle Campbell  
> Tonks will be much younger than cannon. She'll be in her sixth year with Jamie while Harry and crew are in their first.

Jamie Johuntan wasn't liked by her peers. Through her six years at Hogwarts, she had yet to make a single friend. Perhaps it was because she was weird. She knew that. She knew that not even her own house liked her. Even her family disliked her enough to disown her. Everyone at school made sure to remind her. They make fun of her, take her things and jinx her. They called her 'Little Devil' because of the identical circular red scars on either side of her forehead. 

Jamie didn't mind the scars. She fix her brown hair to be pulled back in a braid, often times flashing the scars. The teachers knew how she got them. They knew why she didn't go home at holidays. 

But she was the brightest witch in the school. She had top marks in all her classes and was her teachers favorite. They would often ask her to tutor other students and she'd be glad to help them. Most students were thankful for the help until the found out that Jamie was the one that would tutor them. 

All first years knew to stay away from her. That she was weird and would spread her 'weirdness' to them. 

Jamie sat by herself during the sorting. No other sixth year or anyone else wanted to sit with her. She would always clap and cheer for everyone who got sorted, regardless of if they were Ravenclaw like her or not. The first year Ravenclaw's eye her wearily and the whispers start. 

* * *

 

Nymphadora Tonks knew that she was falling behind in her classes. Just a little too much goofing off and she'd slipped. Because of her suffering grades and her ambition to be an auror, Professor Sprout told Tonks that she knew someone who could tutor her. 

Tonks was relieved, thanking her head of house for going out of her way to help her get back on track. 

The words die down when there is a knock at the door and Professor Sprout opens it. 

"Bloody hell," Tonks whispers as the resident 'Devil' herself enters the room. 

"You know Jamie, don't you?" Sprout smiles. "Top of herbology in all years. Smart one." 

Of course Tonks knew Jamie. How could she not? Jamie was famous for the little scars on her head and known for being an oddball. She knew that Jamie had no friends and was ruthlessly teased for being disowned. But Tonks has had yet to have a conversation with the weirdo. 

"You want Johuntan to tutor me?" Tonks blurts. 

"Yes, dear," Sprout nods. "Jamie has passed nearly all her N.E.W.Ts and is doing independent study for most of her time. She'll have plenty of time to help you catch up." 

Tonks supposes that this was the universe punishing her for skipping classes and goofing off. 

"Alright, I suppose," Tonks nods. "Johuntan can tutor me." 

Jamie looked surprised at the answer. "I'll tutor Tonks."

"Excellent," Sprout clasps her hands together. "I'll leave you be to work things out. Oh, and Jamie, be a dear and deliver those note you were talking about." 

"Yes Ma'am," Jamie nods, giving a two finger salute to Sprout before turning to look at Tonks. "Shall we discuss this matter at another location?" 

Tonks can't help but let out a sigh. "Sure. Lead the way." 

Jamie does just that and moves to walk down the halls, waving the the paintings as she passes and occasionally commenting on how vibrant they look today. 

Tonks just sulks behind her. 

Jamie turns the corner and two seventh year Gryffindor's spot her, grinning. "Well, well. If it isn't our little freak." They advance on Jamie and Tonks feels her hand fly to her wand. 

The first grabs the front of Jamie's robes. "Where do you think you're going, huh Johuntan?" 

"I was merely escorting Miss Tonks to our place of meetings," Jamie blinks at him. "Would you please put me down?" 

The boy sneers and lets go of Jamie with a shove, sending her crashing into Tonks, who was rather clumsy. The two girls collapse into a heap on the ground as the boys move away. 

"Get off me!" Tonks snaps, shoving the smaller girl off of herself. "Why did you let him grab you like that?" 

Jamie tilts her head at Tonks. "What else would I of done?" 

"You could of hexed him," Tonks suggests. "Or threatened him. I would of gone with the good ol' kick between the legs if he grabbed me like that." 

"But then I'd get punished," Jamie frowns. "No. I don't want that. Anywho, terribly sorry for the interruption. Shall we continue our walk, Miss Tonks?" 

Tonks frowns at the hand pushed in her face and doesn't take it, settling to standing up on her own and following Jamie again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks has her first two lessons with Jamie and is surprised to actually learn something.

It was decided that Jamie would help Tonks with potions, transfiguration and astronomy. Those were the classes that Tonks needed help with the most. It seemed, however, that Jamie could help Tonks with all of her classes. They would meet up on Mondays for potions, Wednesdays for transfiguration and Fridays for astronomy for two months and then see where they needed to go from there. Tonks decided to work very hard just so she could be rid of Jamie. She was not happy about the Ravenclaw tutoring her. They decided to meet at night, right before curfew by the Black Lake. It was to minimize the chance of the student body seeing them together. Jamie got special permission from Sprout to stay out past curfew on Fridays to do astronomy with Tonks. 

The first Wednesday session rolled in too quickly for Tonks' liking. She was soon sitting with the weird Ravenclaw by the Black Lake an hour before curfew. They were doing transfiguration and Tonks had to begrudgingly accept that Jamie was good at it. 

Tonks was struggling with learning how to make things vanish. She conveyed that to Jamie that she just wanted to learn how to vanish things and she would be good. 

"It's not as simple as simply swishing your wand," Jamie frowns at her. "Vanishing is one of the more difficult aspects of transfiguration but once you understand the properties, it's quite simple. At first it isn't quite just saying the spell and doing the correct movement. Transfiguration is about intent." 

Jamie can see that she's losing Tonks in her rant and changes tactic. "She's having you practice on snails, isn't that right?" 

"We've been practicing on snails since last year," Tonks huffs. "Wish we would move to something bigger. 

"You have to be able to do the spell first," Jamie points out. "Snails are invertebrates, much easier to vanish than mice because they are mammals." 

"Where do they go when we vanish them?" Tonks questioned. 

"They go into a state of non-being," Jamie informs her. "Let's start by breaking the spell down. What is the spell to vanish items?" 

" _Evanesco,"_ Tonks tells her. She'd only said the spell a few thousand times only for nothing to happen.

"What does that translate to?" Jamie inquired. 

"Translate to? What are you on about?" Tonks frowns. 

"Almost all of our spells are derived from latin words. Take _Lumos_ for example, that comes from the latin word Lumen that means light. Adding the Latin suffix 'os' means to have something. Therefore, _Lumos_ means 'to have light'." Jamie explains. 

Tonks didn't know this and was a little impressed with the knowledge that Jamie possessed. "What else?"

"Well, the spell _Petrificus Totalus_ comes from a few things. 'Petra' is derived from 'petros' which means rock in Greek. 'Ficus' is a Latin suffix which denotes making or doing something. 'Totalus' is a loose rewording of 'tatlis' which is Latin and means total or entire. So in a rough translation, _Petrificus Totalus_ translates to 'make rock totally'." Jamie explains. "That being said, do you know the translation for  _Evanesco_?" 

"No, to be honest, I didn't even realize that the words were Latin," Tonks confesses. "But what does knowing the translation help?" 

"I feel that understanding the spell is the first step to successfully casting them." Jamie shrugs. "To answer the question, it's 'disappear'." 

"Okay.  _Evanesco_   means to disappear," Tonks nods. "What about casting now?" 

"Here, let's start small," Jamie cups her hand and points to her wand to her hand before doing a wordless conjuration. 

"Bloody hell!" Tonks jumps. "They only teach conjuration to N.E.W.T. level students and you just did silent casting!" 

Jamie lets out a small smile, letting the handful of conjured marbles roll onto the grass. "Sprout picked me for a reason." 

"I see that now," Tonks sighs. "So, how do I make these disappear?" 

"First, you must form a clear metal picture of what you want to happen," Jamie instructs. "In this case, you want the marbles to disappear. We'll work on vanishing one right now." 

Jamie picks up a single blue marble, holding it up for Tonks to see. "This is the marble that you want to vanish. Here," Jamie reaches forward and grabs Tonks' hand, placing the marble into it. "Feel it. Know it all the way around." 

Tonks rolls the marble between her fingers, frowning as she inspects it. "Okay, now what?" 

"Now," Jamie plucks the marble from Tonks' finger and holds it up to Tonks again. "You see it right now. You must focus. You want this marble to disappear. Vanish. Become a state of non-being." 

Tonks nods, staring at the marble. 

"Imagine what it would be like for this marble to disappear. You don't see it anymore. You see the grass. you see the Black Lake in the background. Focus," Jamie instructs. "Now pick up your wand." Tonks grips her wand as Jamie lowers her voice and places the marble onto the grass. "Ready yourself. On my count, make it vanish. Remember, _Evanesco_." 

Tonks nods, not breaking her stare from the marble, desperate to get it right. She had yet to do any sort of vanishing, much like the rest of her classmates. 

"Three... two... one... go!" Jamie counts. 

" _Evanesco!_ " Tonks flicks her wand and is surprised when the marble warps to a flat disk. 

"Well done!" Jamie cheers, clapping wildly. 

"But I didn't do it?" Tonks frowns. "Why are you congratulating me, I didn't make it vanish." 

"No, but you managed to do something," Jamie leans forward, picking up the marble. "Look. You changed it's state of being. It used to be round, remember how it felt?" Jamie pushes the disk into Tonks' hand. "There is nothing where there was once blue marble. You changed the shape, not vanishing anything yet but you changed it. That's worth celebrating!" 

Tonks can't help but smile back at Jamie, staring down at what she had managed to do. After not managing to do a single thing in McGonagall's class for over a year, her wacky classmate helped her do something in just under an hour. 

"Curfew is in ten minutes," Jamie points out the setting sun. "Here. You can have the rest of the marbles. Keep practicing. Do you have 'Intermediate Transfiguration'?" 

"No. What is that?" Tonks questioned, scooping up the leftover colored marbles into her pocket. 

"It's a book that is part of the curriculum. McGonagall probably won't break them out until after Winter Break, I reckon," Jamie roots around in her bag before producing a red book with a gold band around the middle. "Read chapter seven on vanishment before next Wednesday." 

Tonks looks down at the well loved book that was in good condition. "Why do you have the book if we won't get them until after Yule?" 

Jamie chews her lower lip. "I like to read. That book was a gift from Professor McGonagall when I was unwell." 

Tonks frowns but nods and pushes the book into her bag. "Right. Thanks for the help. I'll see you Friday for astronomy then?" 

"Yes, study before hand and if you have a star chart, bring it," Jamie nods, standing and readying herself to get back to the tower. "Have a nice night, Tonks." 

"You too, Johuntan," Tonks nods, turning and leaving to head back to the Hufflepuff common room, internally screeching with joy that she managed to do something with transfiguration. 

* * *

 

Friday came around and Tonks wasn't happy that she had to meet up with Jamie late at night. She didn't hate Jamie, in fact she respected her. It was just the rumors that were starting to spread by two Gryffindor boys about Tonks and Jamie. 

Tonks did have transfiguration earlier in the day and managed to warp the snail much like the marble. She put the flattened marble in her pocket and would touch it as she repeated everything she did two nights ago and made half the snail flatten. 

McGonagall was impressed, giving five points to Hufflepuff for being the first one to successfully transfigure part of her snail. She gave Tonks an 'Outstanding' for the day. 

In all, her study session with Jamie was paying off and Tonks was a little excited about tonight. She was just worried about if a prefect caught them out after curfew despite having special permission. 

Astronomy wasn't a required class for years six and seven but it was required to be an auror. Tonks wasn't sure why. 

She meets up at the predetermined location only to see that Jamie had yet to arrive. 

'She probably won't show' Tonks thinks. 'I was so horrible at transfiguration that she doesn't want to teach me anymore. I'll never be an auror now.' 

But Tonks waits until Jamie was fifteen minutes late before she turns to head back to her dormitory when she hears her. 

"Miss Tonks!" Jamie was jogging across the field with a ripped cloak and blood on her cheek. She finally stops in front of Tonks, huffing for air as she smiles. "Terribly sorry for being late. I got held up." 

"I can see that," Tonks frowns. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" 

"No, no. I'm fine," Jamie shakes her head. "Just please give me a moment." 

Tonks was happy to give her time to collect herself. She waits for Jamie to stop gasping for air before asking a question. "What happened?" 

"The Ravenclaw prefect wasn't happy that I could go out," Jamie explains, brandishing her wand. Tonks jumps when it appears from her sleeve. "One mo." 

Jamie points the wand at her clothes, casting a ' _reparo_ ' and then at her face, casting ' _episkey_ ' at her face and finally, a ' _tergeo_ ' at the blood on her face. 

Once she didn't look like she got hit by a train, Jamie grins at Tonks. "Now then, shall we begin?" 

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go to the hospital wing?" Tonks questioned. 

"Are you saying my casting is inadequate?" Jamie teases. 

"No, no," Tonks shakes her head. "But I thought perhaps with the blood that you would like a pain potion." 

"Barely even hurt," Jamie teases her. "Come. We'll get set up." 

Jamie grabs Tonks' hand and begins to lead her across the field and away from the Black Lake. 

"Where are we going?" Tonks demands, worried someone would see them. "We agreed by the Black Lake." 

"We cannot see the stars very well there," Jamie points out. "We won't stray too far, I promise. Scouts honor!" She salutes Tonks before continuing to pull her along. "Where are you in astronomy class?" 

"Jupiter," Tonks answers. "I don't like astronomy." 

"Why take it then?" Jamie questioned, stopping at a spot. "It's only required until your fifth year, you know." 

"I want to be an auror," Tonks answers. "And for some reason, astronomy is required." 

"Ah," Jamie nods, grabbing a blanket from her bag and Tonks helps her spread it out. "That's it." 

"Do you know why it's required?" Tonks can't help but ask. 

"Astronomy is great to help guide you when you need it," Jamie explains. "Show me where Polaris is." 

"Polaris?" Tonks frowns. "I dunno." 

"Do you know where Ursa Major is?" Jamie when asks. "The big dipper?" 

"Sure," Tonks nods. "It's...that one," She points up at the constellation as Jamie takes a seat, Tonks following. 

"Okay. The two outer stars in the bowl of the Dipper, they're called Dubhe and Merak. They always point to Polaris, also known as the North Star. It also marks the end of the handle of the Little Dipper, see?" Jamie points up at one star and Tonks follows her finger. 

"That really bright one?" Tonks questioned. 

"Yes," Jamie nods. "Okay. Shuffle until you face it." 

Tonks frowns, but humors Jamie. "Okay. Now what?" 

"Hold your arms out," Jamie instructs. 

Tonks just stares at her. 

"C'mon. I'm not joking," Jamie tells her. "Arms out." 

Tonks sticks her arms out, feeling like a scarecrow and angry at the feeling that Jamie was making her do stupid things. 

"Okay. Now, your left arm," Jamie reaches out to tap Tonks' left arm. "That's pointing due West." 

Tonks' eyebrows shoot up in surprise as Jamie then taps Tonks' right. "This one points due East. Polaris always points North when you face it. It's good when you're lost. Sailors used to follow Polaris to guide them home." 

Jamie smiles at Tonks. "Aurors can get separated and lost. They might be under a ward that won't allow them to apparate or maybe they've got to blend in with muggles. They can get a sense of where they are by following the stars."

Tonks had thought that Jamie was pulling her leg when she made her stick her arms out but didn't expect this. She hadn't known about Polaris or it being in the Little Dipper. 

"Wicked," Tonks grins before it falls. "But the stars change. How will you know where North is then?" 

"Polaris is always at the center, Ursa Major rotates around it but those two stars will still point at Polaris. It does change position depending on where you are on Earth but it always points North and the starts follow around it. As you go North, Polaris climbs higher in the sky and once you go South of the Equator, Polaris drops out of the sky." Jamie tells her. 

This was the first time Tonks was truly interested in astronomy. She was sinking in this information to remember once she was an auror. 

"Sorry for the rant, we only have a few minutes left now," Jamie frowns. 

"Don't be. That was the first time I actually wanted to learn about astronomy," Tonks shakes her head. "Do you have any books on Polaris?" 

Jamie smiles softly and nods, opening her bag and sticking an arm in. She had an expansion on the bag to carry everything and the bag was now up to her shoulder as she rummages around. 

"Aha!" Jamie pulls out a small book that could easily fit into Tonks pocket. "Here." 

Tonks takes the turquoise book from Jamie's hands. "The Stars: A New Way to See Them by H. A. Rey." She reads. "This is a muggle book." 

"It is," Jamie nods. "But also terribly helpful. Many diagrams. I feel that you're a visual learner." 

Tonks flips through the book, pleased to see that it was full of pictures. "Can I borrow this?" 

"Yes," Jamie nods. "Please do take care of it. That's my only copy." 

"Thanks, Johuntan," Tonks places the book in her bag. 

"Call me Jamie," Jamie interjects. "I'm not fond of my last name." 

Tonks suddenly feels a little queasy. This was a girl the practically the whole school shunned for being different. She herself had joined in on isolating her. 

But this girl was incredibly bright and helpful. Tonks was learning new things and actually wanted to learn for the first time. Jamie picked things that interested her and then turned them into a teaching moment. 

"Good night, Tonks," Jamie stands and Tonks helps her shove the blanket back into her bag. "I'll see you Monday." She turn turns to leave. 

"Good night then," Tonks was left standing alone. "Jamie." 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione seeks out Jamie for her help tutoring Harry in the arts of Quidditch. Tonks has her first potions lesson with Jamie and is shocked when Jamie explains the finer details of potion making.

Hermione Granger heard about Jamie Johuntan. She was supposedly the smartest and wackiest Ravenclaw, scratch that, student in the school. The first years were warned to keep away from her but Hermione had seen her. She saw just how clever she was. 

That was why she needed her help. McGonagall wanted her friend Harry Potter to be a seeker on the Quidditch team but Harry wasn't all that well versed in the game. Hermione heard how Jamie offered tutoring and hoped that she might know a thing or two about Quidditch and would be willing to help Harry. 

"Miss Johuntan!" Hermione catches Jamie by the Black Lake, reading a book. 

Jamie looks up at Hermione with a frown. "Yes?" 

"I heard that you offer tutoring," Hermione starts. "I was wondering if you would be willing to help my friend, he's a first year like my, you see? He was-" 

"Slow down," Jamie reaches up to grasp Hermione's sleeve. "Sit and take a breath. The day's not going anywhere right now." 

Hermione tentatively joins Jamie on the blanket she had stretched out on the grass. "Miss Johuntan-" 

"Shh," Jamie shushes Hermione. "Take a moment to gather your thoughts. Center yourself. I'm not going anywhere." 

The frazzled Hermione does take a moment and takes a few deep breaths, sorting through her thoughts. Once she has collected herself, she tries again. 

"Miss Johuntan, I need your help," She starts, pleased when Jamie doesn't interrupt her this time. "My friend was chosen to be a seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He's not well versed in the game and I thought you would be the best person to help him." 

"Ah, yes," Jamie nods. "Harry Potter." 

"How did you know that?" Hermione frowns. "He hasn't told anyone but me and Ron." 

"I know a lot of things," Jamie looks down at Hermione. "I can help him. Let me know a time and place." 

"What do you want in return?" Hermione blurts before flushing scarlet. 

"Nothing right now I suppose," Jamie shrugs. "How about a beholden?" 

"Beholden?" Hermione repeats. "I'm not familiar with that term." 

"It means you owe someone for something the person did to help you. Like a favor," Jamie explains. "One beholden in exchange for teaching Potter the arts of Quidditch."

"Deal," Hermione nods. 

"Pleasure," Jamie nods. "Place and time?" 

"The Quidditch field before curfew tonight?" Hermione suggests. 

"Alright," Jamie nods. "Only Potter shows up. You too since you promised a beholden but no more." 

"We have a friend, Ron Weasley-" Hermione starts when Jamie cuts her off. 

"No Weasley's." It wasn't a suggestion. 

"But-" Hermione starts again. 

"If you show up with anyone, even a Weasley, I'll consider our deal forfeit," Jamie threatens. "I don't like Weasley's." 

"Okay," Hermione sighs. "Just me and Harry." 

Jamie nods before standing and using her hand to fold up the blanket. Hermione stares, gobsmacked at the use of silent wandless magic. "See you later, Granger." 

Hermione nods and doesn't realize until Jamie is gone that she never gave her her name. 

* * *

 

"You didn't have to do this for me," Harry follows Hermione to the field pitch. "I would of been fine." 

"Johuntan is the top of the school despite being a sixth year. She even tops most seventh years. She's completed most of her sixth year classes already and is doing plenty of independent study. She did silent wandless magic earlier, Harry!" 

"But I don't have a broom," Harry sighs. "How are we going to get one?" 

"We can ask her," Hermione spots Jamie in the distance, sitting on the lower stands for the Quidditch games. She was reading a book. 

"Miss Johuntan!" Hermione waves at her. 

Jamie looks up and smiles at them, closing her book and placing it into her bag. "Hello Granger." 

She then turns and looks down at Harry. "Hello Potter." 

"Hello Miss Johuntan," Harry mumbles. "Thank you for agreeing to help me." 

"Call me Jamie, both of you. I don't like my last name," Jamie waves them off. "Are you ready?" 

"Err, I don't see any brooms, Jamie," Harry feels a little foolish pointing this out. 

"We can't play a game if you don't even know how to play. We're not flying, not today," Jamie shakes her head. "I'm going to explain the game." 

"Oh," Harry frowns. "Okay." 

"Sit," Jamie gestures to the grass. Harry and Hermione plop onto the field as Jamie roots around in her bag before pulling out a sleek red box. 

"Are you well versed in wizards children's toys, Potter?" Jamie questioned. 

"No?" Harry shakes his head. "And it's Harry." 

"Well, Harry, this is a toy made for young Quidditch fans," Jamie pops open the top of the case to reveal a replica Quidditch pitch. There were small action figures on brooms that represented people. Jamie sets the pitch up with a wave of her fingers before taking out the small figures. 

"In a game of Quidditch," She starts. "There are seven players on each team. There are three Chasers," Jamie pulls out three figures and holds them up. "Two beaters," She plucks out two more for Harry and Hermione to see. "One Keeper and one Seeker. You got the Seeker position." 

Harry nods, looking at the figures. 

"Now, there are three balls. There is the scarlet Quaffle," Jamie holds up a small scarlett ball. "This ball us passed between Chasers who must attempt to throw it into one of the opposing teams hoops which is defended by the Keeper. There are two Bludgers which are made of iron and try to knock players off of their brooms. It's the Beaters jobs to protect their teammates from the Bludgers by short wooden clubs that they carry. Then there is the Seeker. That's you. Your job is to try and catch the Golden Snitch. It often makes whoever catches it win. Do you understand the roles?" Jamie questioned. 

"Er, I think so?" Harry frowns. "It seems kinda violent." 

"All sports are violent," Jamie counters. "Madam Pomfrey will heal anyone after the game. It's not uncommon for broken bones to be had. You're probably the safest one in the game." 

Jamie waves her hand over the game. "Game set," 

Harry and Hermione are startled when the figures come to life and fly up and get into position on the pitch. 

"East side blue, West side red," Jamie speaks causing the jerseys on the East side to turn blue and the West side turn red. 

"I'm going to show you an example game," Jamie explains. "See this? That's you." She points to one of the figures. "Number 21, color green." The jersey fades from blue to green. "Keep your eyes on that one." 

Harry was fascinated with the toy, leaning forward in excitement. Hermione was also enthralled with this game. She hadn't ever seen a wizarding toy. 

"Set game, level one, ready, set, go!" Jamie lets the small balls loose and the game starts. 

The figures go slow to allow Harry and Hermione watch them play. The game takes a while as the figures play. Harry's green eyes are trained on the figure that represents him. 

They don't even realize when curfew passes until Jamie jumps up. "Curfew started ten minutes ago!"

She waves her hands and the game packs up into the red box before it flies into her hand and she shoves it into her bag. 

Hermione and Harry also jump up, worry etched on their faces. 

"Come. I'll take you back to your common room," Jamie places a hand between their should blades and pushes them forward towards the castle. 

"Thank for for agreeing to do this," Harry starts. "I've learned a lot and I think I'm ready for my first game." 

"I'm glad that I was able to help you," Jamie smiles. "I was surprised when you approached me. Not many first years talk to me and those who do don't usually do it again." 

"Why?" Harry can't help but question. 

"Because I'm weird," Jamie giggles. "I know I am and I'm fine with it but I guess the others aren't." 

Jamie then stops in her tracks, her hand grabbing a bunch of the back of their shirts and yanking them back into cover. 

A prefect on their round passes by where they were, never the smarter that there was something wrong. 

Jamie then pushes the two of them forward, urging them to move a little faster. 

It wasn't Jamie's first time out beyond curfew and knew the prefects rounds. 

"Well, well, well, Little Devil," 

Jamie flinches, urging the two to continue on as she turns to face the prefect. 

"Hello," She greets him. 

"What are you doing out past curfew, freak?" He sneers, spitting the last word that made Harry flinch. 

Jamie pushes the two first years behind her, her wand flicking down from her sleeve. "I'm getting two lost first years to bed, Yorkie." 

"Ah, I don't think so, Devil," The prefect steps up to her, grabbing her robes. "You see, no first years would willingly go with you. Twenty points from Ravenclaw and two weeks detention with Professor Snape for lying." 

"We were just-" Hermione starts but Jamie holds her hand up to stop her. 

"Let me down please," Jamie tells him, eerily calm. "I don't want to cause a scene." 

"Ha!" He grins, shoving Jamie until she trips and falls back, smacking her head on the ground. "Too late for that freak. Get outta my sight. Ten more points for making me look at you." 

Jamie crawls to her feet, grabbing Harry and Hermione's wrists and dragging them down the hall before turning and casting a silent shield just as the boys spell was about to hit her. 

"Only cowards cast when backs are turned, Yorkie," Jamie comments, pushing Harry and Hermione in front of her and down the hallway. 

The two weren't quite sure what to say as to what just happened. 

"Jamie-" Harry starts but Jamie shakes her head. 

"Not now. Keep quiet," She instructs. 

"You just lost your house thirty points and got two weeks detention with Snape!" Harry points out. 

Jamie stops, looks around before pinning Harry to the wall. "Listen, what I just did was because you owe me a beholden. Nothing less, nothing more. You keep your head down and your mouth shut about what went on tonight, got it!" 

Harry flinches away from her and she realizes that Hermione has shakily brandished her wand. 

"Fuck," Jamie drops Harry, backing away. "I'm sorry. My mind gets muddled, you know? I didn't mean to frighten ya, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," Harry tells her. 

"No, it's not!" Hermione replies indignantly. "That prefect assaulted you and unnecessarily took points from your house!" 

"I was out past curfew," Jamie points out. 

"He didn't have any right to put his hands on you!" Hermione places a hand onto her hip. "You should tell a professor!"

"Look, I don't know if you've noticed but nobody likes me," Jamie blurts. "The professors think I'm some sort of prodigy but when it comes to bullying, they turn a blind eye. Students don't like that I get better grades than them or that I'm sort of weird sometimes or the scars on my face." 

"I have a scar on my face," Harry quietly pipes up. "And people treat me differently because of that." 

Jamie smiles softly at Harry. "Yeah. I know the feeling. Listen, I'm sorry for pushing you against the wall. How I got these scars, they messed with my brain. They think it's how I got so smart but it also messes with me." 

"Apology accepted," Harry smiles up at Jamie. "Thanks for teaching me about Quidditch. I was afraid that if I asked the other students they'd make fun of me." 

"No problem Harry," Jamie leads them onward again. "Seek me out again if you need information and I'll try to help you the best I can." 

She stops in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, leaving them to tell her the password and seeing that they made it inside the common room before turning and leaving for the Ravenclaw dormitory. 

* * *

 

Monday came and with Monday came the first potions lesson that Tonks had with Jamie. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't eager to see how Jamie started this one. Potions was an absolute disaster when it came to Tonks. Reading books and instructions wasn't enough for Tonks and she had melted more than enough cauldrons in her many attempts. 

She had her first astronomy lesson since her first tutoring session with Jamie and while she didn't know anything about Jupiter, she was able to answer a question about Dubhe in the Big Dipper and earned Hufflepuff two points. 

Jamie showed up at the Black Lake before Tonks did but to her surprise, didn't bring any supplies. 

"Hello, Tonks," Jamie smiles at her as Tonks takes a seat. 

"I thought we were going to brew potions?" Tonks frowns. 

"We will, just not tonight," Jamie shakes her head. 

"Why not? I need to learn how to make Draught of Living Death!" Tonks huffs. 

"What are the three most important rules when working with making potions?" Jamie questioned. 

"Rules?" Tonks questioned. "What are you on about?" 

"There are three rules that everyone should know before going into any sort of lab," Jamie explains. "Number one:" She holds up a finger. "Wear proper safety material. Know which materials are dangerous to handle and take caution to handle those with care." 

"That's kinda obvious," Tonks points out. 

"Not really. Professor Snape doesn't even follow proper safety protocol. All long hair should be pulled back, loose clothing tied back or removed, dragonhide gloves and so forth. Do you pull your hair back when you work, Tonks?" Jamie inquired. 

"No," Tonks shakes her head. "I suppose I could just make my hair shorter." With a scrunch of her face, Tonks' hair shortens and turns blue.

Jamie grins. "I think that will work just fine, now, rule number two," She holds up a second finger, ignoring Tonks' surprise when she doesn't comment on her abilities. "Know how to safely dispose of bad reactions. How many kids have been hit with a volatile solution or got injured because not only did they not know what they were doing was dangerous but because they didn't know how to get rid of it? The vanishment spell we're working on will work wonderfully." 

"And rule number three?" Tonks asks. 

"Never, ever, never interact with a chemical you're unfamiliar with. If you don't know how an ingredient interacts with other ingredients in a potion then you need to stop before someone gets hurt," Jamie tells her. "For example, there is powdered root of asphodel in Draught of the Living Death. It's added to an infusion of wormwood. What would happen if you didn't powder the root of asphodel properly and added it to the wormwood?" 

Jamie waits for Tonks' to answer but she can't. 

"I dunno," Tonks relents. "What would happen?" 

"There would be a volatile reaction and if it touched skin it would cause painful blisters and eat away at the skin." Jamie tells her, causing Tonks to swallow hard. "Or if you perhaps added more than just the root, the potion would bubble and poison whoever ingests it." 

"Woah, I didn't realize..." Tonks trails off. 

"Which is exactly why we're not brewing potions tonight," Jamie points out. "Instead, I've brought a few things. We can work on preparing ingredients and learning how certain ones interact with one another." 

Jamie reaches into her bag and pulls out a a small roll of leather with a string tied around it. She unties the string and unrolls it causing many different types of tools for potions to appear. She conjures a cutting board and places it in front of Tonks with a small knife. She then reaches into her bag and pulls out an apple. "I want you to cube this apple, excluding the core." 

Tonks takes a few moments to stare at the cutting board. "Are you serious?" She finally questioned. 

"Do I not look serious?" Jamie cocks her head. "I am. I want you to cube the apple." 

"Why an apple?" Tonks questioned. 

"It's a safe ingredient that isn't likely to blow up in your face or burn you if you cut it wrong," Jamie answers. "Go on. Show me how you cube it and I'll correct you if need be." 

Tonks works on cubing the apple, marveling at how much better this knife was than the ones that they worked with. This one sank through the apple like melted butter. 

Tonks finishes and stares down at the mess that she couldn't even call cubes. 

"Well," Jamie starts, staring at the decimated apple. "I can see that you can handle a knife properly." 

Tonks snorts as Jamie struggled to come up with a complement. "Don't bother. I know that I can't do potions to save my life." 

"Do you know what would happen if you added this to a potion?" Jamie inquired. 

"It'll blow up?" Tonks guesses. 

"Why would it blow up?" Jamie presses. 

"It's a mess?" Tonks frowns, unsure of the answer. 

"Because the pieces are different sizes. Too much or not enough evenly distributed can cause foul interactions with other ingredients. "Watch me."

Jamie conjures another cutting board and pulls another apple from her bag. Tonks watches her as she slowly and delicately cubed the apple, leaving perfectly proportioned segments. 

"Do you see what I did?" Jamie questioned. 

"I think so," Tonks nods. "Shall I give it another go?" 

"Yes," Jamie nods, moving hers to sit on the other side of the cutting board of Tonks so that the second cutting board was now free. She plucked another apple from her endless bag and placed it onto the cutting board, handing the knife over to Tonks. 

Tonks moves to start cutting when Jamie grabs her wrist. "Here," 

She moves to sit behind Tonks and moves her hands to guide Tonks' to show her how to cut. Tonks can feel her heartbeat in her back and every breath that she takes. 

She focuses on cutting instead of the girl pressed up against her back. She had been slicing at the wrong angle, Jamie repeatedly moved Tonks hand so that she could cut correctly. 

She doesn't even notice Jamie let go and move away. She finishes cubing the apple and then realizes that Jamie had been sitting nearby with her nose in a book. 

To her surprise, the apple was decently cubed, all of the chunks relatively the same size. 

"That's all was have time for tonight," Jamie comments, looking up. "Nicely done." 

"Only you could get me to cube something correctly," Tonks rolls her eyes. "Now we have a bunch of apple cubes." 

"Do you want to try your hand at vanishing them?" Jamie suggested, bookmarking her book and snapping it closed. "Try just one." 

Jamie moves over and plucks a perfect cube from the pile, holding it up. "Just like with the marble." 

She places the cube into the grass while Tonks grabs her wand. She moves to wave her wand over the cube. " _Evanesco_!" 

Like the marble, the cube flattened but this time the cube was split in half. 

Tonks stares at it for a few moments in awe. She vanished half of the cub and warped the other. 

She vanished half the cub. 

She vanished something! 

Tonks erupts into cheers, grabbing Jamie by the shoulders and shaking her. "Did you see, I vanished it!" 

Jamie laughs with Tonks. "Wonderfully done, Tonks!" 

Tonks then realizes that she had grabbed Jamie and lets her go quickly, a blush spreading over her face. 

 

"Love the new do," Jamie smiles. 

Tonks was confused until she sees Jamie tug on a strand of her hair and she realizes that it had changed from short blue to long light pink to mirror her embarrassment. 

"We should get going," Tonks declares. 

Jamie nods, vanishing the apples with a wave of her wand and putting the cutting boards and knife away before standing and slinging the bag over her shoulder. 

"I hope you have a nice night, Tonks. I shall see you Wednesday unless you require my assistance before then," Jamie waves. 

"G'night, Jamie," Tonks waves back before heading off to her dormitory. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry invites Jamie to his first Quidditch game and Tonks sits down with her head of house to talk about the vicious bullying of Jamie.

Harry felt sick.

It was his first Quidditch game today and he was a bundle of nerves.

What if he messed up? What if he wasn't ready or failed the others?

"Do you think Jamie is coming to the game?" Harry questioned Hermione as they sit down for breakfast.

"I dunno. It doesn't really seem like her scene. You could invite her, she is the one that taught you," Hermione suggests. "Eat up."

"I'm not hungry," Harry tells her truthfully. His stomach felt like a knot and he was afraid that if he ate that it would come back up.

"You need your energy," Hermione points out as Ron takes a seat sleepily next to Harry.

Harry chews on his lower lip as he does a sweep of the Great Hall to search for Jamie. He spots her at the end of the Ravenclaw table, sitting alone with her face in a book.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jamie," Harry pipes up.

"The Devil?" Ron questioned through a mouthful of food.

"Don't call her that," Hermione scolds. "She helped Harry with Quidditch."

"If you needed help, you could'a come to me, mate," Ron points out.

"Thanks but Jamie helped me out," Harry stands up. "I'll see you later."

He crosses the Great Hall, drawing a little attention as he makes his way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi Jamie," He greets the older girl. "Could I sit?"

Jamie looks up. "Go ahead."

Harry sits in the spot opposite of her. "Are you going to the Quidditch game?"

"I'm not sure," Jamie shrugs. "Perhaps."

"Would-" Harry isn't sure how to invite her. "Would you like to come and see me play?"

Jamie smiles at him. "Sure, Harry. I'll be there."

Harry can't help but smile too.

"Have you eaten?" Jamie inquired.

"No," The smile falls off Harry's face. "My stomach is all knotted up. I feel kinda sick."

"It's just the nerves," Jamie assures him. "Eat some toast at least, they have carbohydrates."

Jamie puts a piece of toast onto the empty plate in front of Harry with a smile. "Go on. You won't do anyone any good if you faint and fall off your broom."

Harry fidgets, looking at the piece of toast.

"Harry," Jamie's voice is soft as she gets his attention. "Do you know what the illusory truth effect is?"

"No?" Harry frowns. "What is it?"

"The illusory truth effect is the tendency to believe information is correct after repeated exposure. For example, if you tell yourself that you're going to do bad at the game by falling off your broom, you'll convince yourself and your body will believe that it will fall off a broom and will do so," Jamie explains.

"So if I tell myself that I'm going to be great then I'll be great?" Harry questioned.

"If you can make yourself believe it," Jamie nods. "Try this. Repeat after me. I, Harry Potter."

"I, Harry Potter," Harry repeats.

"Am going to do an amazing job at my first Quidditch match," Jamie tells him.

"Am going to do an amazing job at my first Quidditch match," Harry mimics.

"Say it again," Jamie instructs.

"I, Harry Potter, am going to do an amazing job at my first Quidditch match," Harry strings it together, looking up at Jamie for approval.

"That's it. You keep telling yourself that until your game. Would you like to see me before the game to pep you up?" Jamie questioned.

Harry nods. "Yeah. That would be great, thanks Jamie."

"No problem, Harry," She smiles. "Now eat up."

Harry finds that the knot in his stomach has lessened considerably and he can now eat. 

* * *

 

"Can I talk to you, Professor Sprout?" Tonks had stayed behind after class to ask her head of house a question that was burning at her brain. She had been doing lessons with Jamie for a few weeks now, their time coming to a close but Jamie was thinking about asking for more tutoring. Her grades have spiked, especially in potions. 

"Of course," Sprout waits for the students to finish exiting the greenhouse before turning to Tonks. "Shall we take this to my office or is it a question about class today?" 

"I think this is more of an office question," Tonks admits. 

Spout leads Tonks away into her office where the pink haired girl then takes a seat and tries to collect her thoughts. 

"Is everything alright, Miss Tonks?" Sprout inquired. 

"I come to you not as a teacher but a head of house," Tonks swallows hard. "I want to talk to you about Jamie." 

Sprout smiles at her and Tonks is confused until she realizes that she called Jamie by her first name. 

"It's been a few weeks. Are things alright?" Sprout questioned. 

"Things are fine with Jamie. I'm- I'm learning a lot and I even managed to vanish half an apple cube!" Tonks grins before realizing that she was getting too excited. "But the reason I'm here isn't because of her tutoring methods." 

Sprout listens as Tonks talks. 

"Jamie is getting bullied," Tonks finally blurts. "Really badly. Like it's not like a teasing or jinxing but ridiculing and drawing blood." 

Sprout's face falls and Tonks has decided that a frown doesn't fit her usually cheery professor. "Have you observed this behavior?" 

"I think that it's been going on a lot longer than the last few weeks," Tonks settles on staring at her lap so she doesn't have to see Sprout's disappointed face. "Jamie isn't well liked. I admit that I myself have participated in isolating her because she was different." 

Tonks was relieved when Sprout doesn't interrupt her and lets her talk but she wasn't sure if she could keep going once she stopped. "I never did anything other than ignore her. I wasn't happy that you made me get tutoring from her and I couldn't wait for it to be over but then I went and actually learned something. I've earned Hufflepuff sixteen points with the new knowledge that I've learned from her. I've borrowed a few of her books because she sparked an interest. But being with her made me realize just how badly the other kids treat her." 

Tonks can't help her hair turning blue. "I'm worried about her, professor." She finally admits. "I'm scared that one day it's going to go too far and she'll get really hurt." 

Tonks doesn't realize that a few tears have escaped until Sprout offers her a tissue. She felt like a weight was lifted off her chest as she confides in Sprout. 

"Is there a specific group of students that target her?" Sprout questioned. 

"Just the whole student body," Tonks lets out a choked laugh. "The first years are warned to stay away from the 'Little Devil' lest she turn your soul black. She's just a stupid disowned orphan after all!" 

Sprout is coming to see how severe it really is as a teenage girl sobs in her office. How have the teachers not seen this? 

She hadn't thought much of Tonks asking to speak to her, assuming that she had decided to self study. The professor Sprout realizes how many students reject the offers of tutors and how many had rejected once she mentioned Jamie. 

"Miss Tonks," Sprouts starts. 

"I'm sorry," Tonks blurts through tears. "I never meant to hurt anyone and didn't realize how much Jamie was affected by it." 

It takes Sprout an hour to calm Tonks down enough to get the details of the bullying. 

* * *

 

Andromeda Tonks liked to keep in correspondence with her daughter by bi-weekly letters as to not tire out the owls too fast. She was caught by surprise when she finds one of the tawny school owls awaiting with a letter. It has only been four days so it made her worry about what could of possibly happened in four days that warranted a letter. 

She gives the owl a treat and receives the letters, breaking it open to look at her daughters scrawl. 

' _Mum_ ,' it starts. _'I've done something terrible_ ' 

She sure knows how to start a letter, Andromeda thinks as her heart sinks. She forces herself to continue reading. 

' _You're going to be so disappointed in me. I'm disappointed in me too_.' Andromeda frowns. ' _There is a girl at my school named Jamie that I've recently befriended but before that, I was ~~stupid~~ ~~thoughtless~~ a bully_.' 

"What are you reading, dear?" Ted Tonks enters the kitchen and plants a kiss on his wife's cheek. 

"A letter from Nymphadora," Andromeda answers. 

"Already? What's it say?" Ted questioned. 

"I'm not sure yet," Andromeda was confused by the contents so far. This parchment was messy with scribbled out words and ink blots. 

' _Jamie was publicly disowned in a howler sent by her parents in her second year. When she came back from just before that after Yule, she had scars on her face. Two on either side of the forehead. Kids took to calling her ' ~~freak~~ ' ' ~~worthless~~ ' 'Little Devil'. I didn't call her names but I fell in with the crowd and isolated her and never stood up for her like you taught me to do for those who need it_. _I'm so sorry, mum._ '

"Is there a problem?" Ted questioned, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

"She just needs some advice," Andromeda tells him. 

' _She's tutoring me in lessons. My grades have come up in the little time I've known her. But I've also seen how the other kids treat her. I've talked to Professor Sprout about it and she assured me that something would be done but ~~I don't really believe her~~ I still worry. What can I do to help her? She can fight back but doesn't. I've seen her do silent wandless casting so why doesn't she protect herself? Please mum, I'm lost and I don't know what to do. Love, N.Tonks._' 

* * *

 

"What are you waiting for, Harry?" George Weasley questioned, flanking Harry's right side just outside the locker room. Fred quickly takes up his left. 

"I'm waiting for Jamie," Harry tells them. "She said she would talk with me before the game." 

"Johuntan?" Fred questioned. 

"Why-" 

"Are-" 

"You-"

"Associating-" 

"With-" 

"The Little Devil?" The twins switch off every other word before saying the last part together. 

"Because she helped me learn about Quidditch," Harry tells them. "And don't call her Little Devil." 

"Why not?" George questioned. 

"Because it would be the same thing as calling me Boy-Who-Lived or something." Harry shrugs. "I don't like that nickname and I can't imaging that Jamie would be thrilled to be constantly reminded of scars upon her skin. It takes pain to get scars, something happened that damaged the skin enough to leave marks. Don't remind her by calling her that, please." 

The twins nod in unison as the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team pools by the locker room. 

"What are we waiting out here for?" Alicia questioned. 

"For Harry's friend," George tells her. "We've decided to wait too." 

"What?" That was news to Harry. 

"You said she helped you study for the game. That makes her okay in our books as long as you do well," Fred nods. 

Ten minutes before the game starts, Harry sees Jamie making her way over. 

"Ja-" Harry raises his hand to wave when he sees the prefect from before, Yoshire or something, grab her by the robes. 

Harry's hand falls along with his face. 

"What does that git think he's going!?" Angelina inquired as the boy shakes Jamie before raising a fist to her. 

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Katie demands. 

Harry fingers his wand on his side. He doesn't know many spells yet and can't help her very much. 

Fred and George however, they take charge as soon as the boys fist meets Jamie's face and causes red to gush from her nose. 

Alicia, Angelina and Katie stalk after them, wands drawn. 

Oliver Wood, the captain, follows to get his team back. Harry follows in the back. 

"Oi! Yorkie!" George hollers. "You best back off before I blow your bits off!" 

Yorkie jumps, eyes flickering to the _very_ angry Gryffindor Quidditch team that his heading his way before deciding that Jamie isn't worth it. 

He scurries off, leaving Jamie to curl up onto the ground. 

"Jamie!" Harry hurries up the girl. "Are you alright?" 

It takes Jamie a few moments to reply as she blinks slowly. "I suppose I am. Sorry to be late." 

Harry stares at Jamie for a moment. "It's not your fault, Jamie." 

Jamie smiles up at him, taking him aback at the look. White teeth peer between bloody lips. "Your game is in five minutes." 

"The game can wait a few moments," Harry ignores the indignant squawk from Oliver. "Do you need to get to Madam Pomfrey?" 

"Nonsense," With a flick of her wrist, Jamie is holding her want and she holds it up to her face. " _Episkey_. _Tergeo_." 

Harry jumps as her nose rights herself and the blood is gone. 

"Woah," Harry breathes out before remembering why he had come in the first place. "Is that the same one from the other night?" 

"Yorkie and I have problems. Don't you worry about it. Worry about your first game," Jamie stands up, brushing herself off. "I know you're do fantastically. Have you practiced your illusory truths?" 

"Your what?" Alicia questioned. 

"I have. I think I'm okay," Harry smiles up at her. "Thank you so much." 

Jamie cocks her head and grins. "Best get going. Wouldn't do you any good to be late on your first game." 

"Thank you, Jamie!" Harry grins back at her. 

"I'll be rooting for you, watch for me," With that, Jamie ruffles his hair and disappears. 

* * *

 

"I am Harry Potter," Harry chants in his head when his broom leaves the ground. "I am going to do an amazing job at my first Quidditch Match." 

He chants this over and over in his head as he gets into position. 

His eyes scan the crowds but he doesn't spot Jamie's brown hair. 

Then he spots her. She's not in the stands, she a little ways away by the Black Lake but she's looking right at him and waves. 

Harry waves back. 

Jamie throws up two thumbs up and waves them in the air, giving Harry the confidence boost that he needed. 

The whistle sounds and the game starts. 

"I am Harry Potter," Harry mumbles. "And I am going to win my first match for Jamie." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tonks is harassed for being a metamorphmagus, Jamie steps in. Tonks learns a few crucial facts to Jamie's background such as to why she never stands up for herself.
> 
> Meanwhile, Harry brings Jamie into the hunt for information on Nicolas Flamel and happily provides information to the stunned Gryffindor's on why he talks to her.

"C'mon. Make 'em bigger," The Slytherin grins, groping Tonks' arse. "The used to lock up people like you because they were afraid you would impersonate people. Show me why I shouldn't lock you up too." 

Tonks was cornered.

It was no secret that she was a metamorphmagus but not many people knew the proper name. Not many people would stop her to ask but they would ask her to change. Her exes had all asked her to change into something wasn't comfortable with. Bitter tits, bigger arse, slimmer body. 

She was going to be late for her tutoring session with Jamie. 

Oh god, Tonks hopes that Jamie wouldn't see this. Her wand was in her back pocket, just out of reach. 

Then again, she wouldn't mind someone coming along to stop him. 

This fifth year Slytherin makes Tonks regret being so short and unable to reach her wand. She was afraid that if she tried to morph herself bigger than the boy would dislocate her arm from where he clutched it. 

The boy is suddenly flung away from Tonks and she slides down the wall to curl up. She grasps her wand and gets ready to sent a jinx but the boy is taken care of.

Her savior was Jamie. 

The girl was worried when Tonks was late and had an overall bad feeling. She arrived to see the boy feeling Tonks up and blasted him with a silent hex. 

The boy was stuck to the wall upside down with boils spelling the word 'perv' on his forehead. 

Jamie stalks up the boy and leans forward to whisper something in his ear before letting him off the wall and watching him scurry away in fear. 

She then turns and hard eyes soften at the sight of Tonks. 

"Are you alright?" Jamie kneels in front of Tonks. "Tonks?" 

Tonks' eyes flicker to look at the girl. 

Jamie reaches out and gently grasps Tonks arm, still out with a spell ready at the end of her wand. Jamie pushes the arm down. 

"It's alright," Jamie tells her. "He's gone now." 

Tonks bursts into tears. 

Jamie moves to sit next to Tonks in the empty hallway and wraps an arm around her. "It's okay, Tonks." 

Tonks tiredly leans into Jamie and cries. 

"Breathe, Tonks," Jamie gently croons into Tonks ear. "You need to breathe." 

Tonks tries to breathe but can't. It feels like someone is sitting on her chest. 

Jamie gets to her knees and pulls Tonks so that her back is against Jamie's front and she's between Jamie's legs. 

"Feel my breaths, Tonks. Breathe with me," Jamie instructs. "Listen to my heart, let yours beat in sync." 

Tonks squeezes her eyes closed and listens to Jamie's steady heartbeat against her back, feeling every slow deep breath that Jamie takes. She can smell the scent of vanilla and cherries, the scent that was uniquely Jamie.

Tonks tries to match her breathing with Jamie and calm her racing heart. 

They sit in the empty hallway long past their tutoring time. Jamie hums, making small vibrations against Tonks' back. Tonks finds it very soothing.

"Miss Johuntan, what do you think you're doing?" McGonagall spots her as she rounds the corner. "It's past curfew. What are you doing on the floor?" 

Jamie looks up at her, letting her see Tonks on the floor in a right state. 

"Miss Tonks," McGonagall goes to hurry over when Jamie holds a hand out to stop her. 

Tonks was grateful. She wasn't sure if she could handle anyone other than Jamie in her personal space right now. 

"It's okay, Professor," Jamie promises. "But she needs space." 

"What happened here, Miss Johuntan?" McGonagall inquired. 

"Tonks was late to our tutoring session so I came to find her. A Slytherin was feeling her up against the wall so I got him off and away from her. It was taxing and greatly upset her," Jamie tells her before looking down at Tonks. "Breathe. It's okay. Keep matching my breaths. In. Out. That's it." 

Mcgonagall's glare softens. "Do you need to go to the infirmary, Miss Tonks?" McGonagall asks her. 

Tonks shakes her head but is afraid that if she speaks that she might not be able to get her breath back. 

"Very well. Is there anything that I can assist you with?" McGonagall asks. 

"Two forms to stay out past curfew tonight?" Jamie asks hopefully. 

McGonagall nods and conjures up two passes for them, leaving them on the floor. "I trust that you have a handle on the situation, Miss Johuntan?" 

"Yes Ma'am," Jamie nods. 

"Very well. Ten points to Ravenclaw for helping your fellow classmate," McGonagall hesitates before continuing on down the hall. 

Jamie reaches a hand out and wandlessly summons the passes to her hand. 

Jamie does a ' _tempus_ ' to check the time and sees that it's well past midnight. "Are you okay?" 

Tonks nods. "Thanks. I owe you a shoulder to cry on now, huh?" Tonks sniffles. She frowns when Jamie doesn't answer and cranes her head to look up at Jamie.

"I don't cry anymore," Jamie whispers. "I think I forgot how to." 

"You can't forget how to cry," Tonks wipes away tears from her cheeks. 

"I think that the last time I cried," Jamie reaches up to touch her head. "I got these scars."

Tonks whips her head up to look at Jamie. Jamie never talked about her scars. 

Sure, she flaunted them and wasn't ashamed but never spoke about how they got there. 

"What happened?" Tonks dared to ask in a hushed whisper. 

"I learned that I can no longer trust anybody," Jamie mumbles. "Not even myself." 

* * *

 

Harry Potter enters the Great Hall with his friends on a Saturday morning, idly but cautiously chattering about the name 'Nicolas Flamel', why it seemed familiar to Harry and where they could find more resources when Harry pauses. 

"I've got an idea," Harry tells them. "Don't wait up for me." 

Harry had realized that after the troll incident on Halloween that this might be something bigger than three first years could handle. 

Harry heads over to the Ravenclaw table. He hadn't been here since the morning before his first Quidditch game which he had won. 

"Hi Jamie!" Harry chirps as he stands next to her. "Can I sit?" 

"Go ahead, Harry," Jamie smiles, closing her book and stuffing it into her bag. 

"You look tired," Harry comments on the small dark bags under her eyes as he takes a seat next to her. 

"I was up late last night," Jamie tells him. "What can I do for you, Harry?" 

"I need information in exchange for another beholden," Harry tells her. 

The Gryffindor's were staring at him, Harry could feel the stares in his back. He ignores them. 

"What do you need?" Jamie inquired. 

Harry beckons her closer until she leans down so he can whisper in her ear. 

"I need information on Nicolas Flamel," He tells her. 

Jamie pulls back. She frowns. "Do you like Chocolate Frogs?" 

Harry was confused at the random question. "What? Jamie, I asked-" 

"Do you like Chocolate Frogs, Harry?" Jamie asks him again. 

"Yes, I like Chocolate Frogs. Now, Jamie-" Harry wasn't sure if her brain was getting muddled like in the corridor. 

"Do you collect their cards?" Jamie asks. 

"Jamie!" Harry was getting frustrated. "Forget Chocolate Frogs, I want to-" 

Jamie shushes him. "Listen to me," She looks around at the stares they were getting. "Do you collect Chocolate Frog cards?" 

"No, Ron does though. I've only just had my first Chocolate Frog on the train-" Harry pauses, suddenly remembering where he heard the name before. "Why couldn't you of just told me?" 

"The walls have ears, Harry," Jamie pats his head. "You never know who is listening that is not on your side." 

Harry just stares up at her through his glasses frames as she turns back to her breakfast. "Are you hungry Harry?" 

Harry _was_ hungry and tucks into the food, striking up conversation with Jamie about the toy Quidditch set. 

"Are there other wizarding toys?" Harry questioned. 

"One day, I'll take you down Diagon Alley and show you," Jamie tells him. "There are plenty of wizarding toys and child's story books." 

"Do you-" Harry pauses. "Do you have any others?" 

Harry never got to play with toys. His cousin Dudley got all the toys. But the idea of wizarding toys intrigued Harry. 

"A few I think," Jamie pauses. "I do have a few story books." 

"Could I borrow a few?" Harry questioned. 

"Our children's books are different than muggle ones," Jamie tells him. "Find me outside of class, preferably on a weekend like this, and I'll sit you down and show you." 

Harry grins, excited at the prospect of a wizarding storybook. "Could we do it later?" 

"I don't see why not?" Jamie shrugs. "I'm tutoring someone this afternoon but after dinner I can do it." 

 

"Great!" Harry cheers, finishing his breakfast. "I'll see you later, Jamie." 

"Goodbye Harry," Jamie ruffles his hair before he scampers off back to the Gryffindor table. 

"What was that?" The others demand when Harry settles in. 

"What?" Harry questioned. 

"You just got up and went to have breakfast with 'The Devil'!" Seamus points out. 

"So?" Harry's demeanor turns cold. "It's not your business whom I associate with."

"She's bad news, mate," Dean tells him. 

"How do you know!?" Harry demands. "You've never even talked to her!" 

"How do you know her?" Dean turns a question back at Harry. 

"She taught me how to play Quidditch. That win from the last game, that was because Jamie bothered to teach me how to play," Harry tells them. "I won't have you bad mouthing her in my presence." 

"Woah-" 

"Who knew-" 

"Ickle Harrykins-" 

"Grew a backbone-" Fred and George Weasley pops up. 

"He's talking with _her_ ," Ron tells his brothers. "Tell Harry to stop." 

"You can't tell me who I can talk to," Harry frowns. "Jamie was going to show me a few wizarding books." 

"There's a library," Ron points out. 

"They're children's books," Harry mumbles. "I wanted to see how wizard children were raised... how I could of been raised." 

That silences any conversation for a few seconds. 

"You could of just asked me, mate," Ron frowns. 

"I _like_ Jamie," Harry pouts. "She's nice to me." 

"We're nice to you," Ron continues to argue. 

"I just like Jamie!" Harry snaps. "Why is it a crime to like a girl!?" 

"It's not," Fred placates. "But people tend to stay away from Jamie." 

"Why?" Harry presses. 

"Because her parents were Death Eaters," Angelina joins into the conversation from where she sat next to Fred. 

"So? I heard she was disowned," Harry folds his arms. 

"Dunno," George shrugs. "But she's an outcast by the students of Hogwarts." 

"Well then they don't know what they're missing," Harry sneers before gathering up his things. "She like a big sister but I wouldn't know because I've never had family to compare her to." Harry turns and stomps off. 

* * *

Because of the incident just yesterday, potions tutoring with Jamie had been pushed to just before dinner. Jamie wasn't really interested in potions at the moment, she wanted to know about the hexes she sent at the boy. 

Tonks had no doubt that Jamie would make a great auror. She knew so much already. Tonks was considering asking her to tutor her in dueling. 

"Hello Tonks!" Jamie greets her. "Are you ready for potions?" 

"Actually, I was wondering if we could do something a bit different today," Tonks blushes as her hair turns purple. 

"Okay. You have me for an hour and a half. What we do is up to you," Jamie informs her. 

"I want to learn how to cast wandless magic," Tonks blurts. 

Jamie chews on her lower lip in thought. "I dunno. It's kinda hard."

"Please!" Tonks begs. "If anything like yesterday ever happens again then I want to be able to protect myself. Nothing much like what you do with wandless conjuring and stuff. I just want to learn to protect myself." 

Jamie sighs. "I'll need to get a few things before we can do that." 

"So, yes?" Tonks questioned in a hopeful tone. 

"Very well Tonks, I shall teach you wandless magic," Jamie nods before being glomped in a hug by a bright pink haired girl who profusely thanks her. "I need seven galleons for the items and three days to secure them." 

"What do you need for wandless magic?" Tonks asks. 

"It's kinda hard to explain. Can I see your wand?" Jamie inquired. 

Tonks passes Jamie her wand and Jamie frowns as she takes it. 

"What's wrong with it?" Tonks asks. 

"Nothing is wrong with your wand, it's how you carry your wand," Jamie explains. "Never carry your wand in your back pocket. You'll blow an arse cheek off.

Tonks subconsciously moves a hand over where her wand just was. "Really?" 

"You could snap your wand if ya sat down," Jamie holds up one finger. "Accidental magic channeled through your wand," She holds up a second. "You can't reach it when you need it, like last night." 

"Where do I keep it then?" Tonks asks. 

"There are plenty of places to keep a wand," Jamie wiggles her eyebrows causing Tonks to laugh and not dwell on last night. "Watch." 

Jamie flicks her wrist and her wand appears in her hand. She grabs a quill from her bag and then conjures it into a piece of leather. "Here. This is a side holster." 

Tonks watches Jamie strap her want into the piece of leather before gesturing to Tonks left side. "You're right handed, right? May I?" 

Tonks wasn't quite sure what Jamie was asking but nods. 

She's startled when Jamie kneels to pull up her shirt to flash the belt loop on her left hip and then works on attaching the holster to her hip. 

"There," Jamie breaks Tonks out of her stupor. "This is how you grab it." Jamie makes movements on her own body, reaching her right hand across to her left hip to draw and invisible wand out. "Try it." 

Tonks does and is surprised on how easy her wand is to access. 

"This is a simple one. They makes ones with charms and runes that prevent summoning and damage," Jamie explains. 

Tonks practices drawing her wand a few more times. "You would make a great auror." 

"Too bad I'll never be one," Jamie snickers. 

"What do you want to be when you graduate?" Tonks asks. 

"I want to be the youngest teacher to teach at Hogwarts. I was promised I would be able to shadow a teacher next year and help them teach," Jamie explains. "Hogwarts teachers comes with lodging, food and pay." 

"If you don't mind me asking," Tonks shuffles. "Where do you live outside of school?" 

"Since my second year, I had lived in foster care. When that proved to be less than par and my sixteenth birthday came around, the Headmaster provided me with a small apartment just off Diagon Alley. It comes with groceries and everything and it's payed for up to one year after I graduate to allow me to get on my feet." Jamie explains. 

"Oh," Tonks isn't quite sure how to respond to that. "So, seven galleons?" 

"Yes," Jamie nods. "And I'll need three days for post." 

Tonks fishes around in her bag for the emergency ten galleons that her mother insisted she carry with her. She'd replace it when she went home for Yule. 

She hands Jamie the money and Jamie places it into her bag. "Until I get the things necessary we can't do much wandless magic. Would you like to do anything else for the forty-five minutes we have left?" 

"Do you know any good skills that would be important to an auror that isn't required?" Tonks asks. 

"Sure," Jamie nods. "Plenty of things." 

Tonks rolls her eyes. "Like?" 

"Survival skills. Fighting. Dueling. Psychology," Jamie lists off on her fingers. 

"Will you teach me!" Tonks questioned. "I want to be the best auror out there!" 

Jamie giggles. "Okay Tonks. Are you a morning person?" 

"Definitely not," Tonks snorts. 

"Would you be willing to get up every morning before breakfast and go on a run with me to get into shape?" Jamie asks. "Learn how to move fast and evade your opponents?" 

"How early are we talking?" Tonks warily asks. 

"5.30AM." Jamie answers. 

"How long have you been running and doing this?" Tonks asks. 

"Since my second year," Jamie replies. 

Tonks weighs the pros and cons in her head. "Okay. I'll try it out." 

"Great," Jamie perks up. "I can teach you a little muggle fighting too." 

"Why would I need to learn muggle fighting?" Tonks asks. 

"Well you might not always have access to your wand despite hopefully being able to wandlessly summon it. You might encounter a wizard on the run in a crowded muggle area and you might not be able to use your wand. You exercise everything you have when you need it," Jamie explains. "Aurors aren't usually taught muggle fighting but I feel that if you want to be the best then you should know." 

"Yeah. Totally," Tonks nods. "I can't wait to learn." 

"Great. We can start after Holiday break," Jamie grins. 

To be completely honest, Tonks had forgotten about Yule that was coming up. It was a week away. 

"Are you going to go home for Yule?" Tonks asks. 

"Probably," Jamie nods. "You?" 

"Yeah. I've gotta get home to see my mum and da," Tonks frowns. "Do you always spend Yule alone since..." 

"I spend Yule alone since before I was disowned," Jamie admits. "It was just me usually." 

"Oh," Tonks mumbles, making a mental note to write a letter. 

* * *

 

Andromeda Tonks receives another letter from her daughter that was outside their usual corresponding dates. She opens it, wondering if her daughter was still having problems with the Jamie girl she mentioned. 

' _Mum_ ,

_I_ _told you a few letters ago that my friend Jamie was disowned in her second year. Today she told me that she was going home to her apartment just outside Diagon Alley to celebrate Yule alone. I was wondering if I could please invite Jamie to spend Yule with us. Nobody should be alone at Yule. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?_

_Your Daughter, N.Tonks_ '

"Ted?" Andromeda gathers her husbands attention, his head popping up from behind the Prophet. "Would you mind if one of Nymphadora's friends comes over for Yule?" 

"No. No, not at all, dear. That's great!" Ted smiles. "She can bring anyone... no boys. She can bring anyone but a boy." 

Both of Nymphadora's parents were worried about their daughters lack of friends. Her metamorphmagus powers usually isolated her from the others. Tonks had never really received a gift from a classmate for Yule. 

"I'll let her know," Andromeda scurries off to her desk to write a letter to her only pride and joy. 

' _Nymphadora_ , 

_We'll be happy to have your friend Jamie over for Yule. She could stay the whole break if she so desires._

_I'm glad to hear that things with Jamie are looking up. I got your report card with your current grades and I'm very pleased that your grades have vastly improved. Keep studying hard._

_I'll see you on the platform,_

_Mum'_

* * *

 

Harry couldn't sit still at dinner. 

He wiggled in excitement, his eyes darting to look over at Jamie every few minutes. 

"Are there ants in your pants Harry? Sit still," Hermione chides. 

"Ants in your pants?" Ron echoes in confusion. 

"Muggle saying," Hermione informs him before turning to Harry. "Well?" 

"I'm just excited. Jamie is going to show me the storybooks after dinner," Harry explains. 

"Then you should eat," Hermione points out. "You have barely even eaten three bites." 

"Go sit and eat with her," Katie pipes up from a few seats away where she sat with Fred. The Gryiffindor Quidditch team had started sitting together with the exception of Oliver Wood on occasion and Harry. "I'm sure if you move then you'll be able to eat." 

"I dunno," Harry frowns, eyes flickering to look at the Ravenclaw. 

"Here, I'll do it then." Before anyone could stop her, Katie Bell stood up onto her chair and began to shout. "Ay! Yo Johuntan!" 

Jamie's head snaps up from her book to look at Katie along with half the Great Hall. 

"Harry's gonna go eat with you!" Katie shouts before sitting down and gesturing to Harry. "There ya go." 

"What the heck was that?!" Harry demands. 

"An open invitation for you to go sit with her," Katie nods. "Go." 

"I thought you didn't like her?" Harry counters. 

"Well, you said she helped you win the first Quidditch game and if that's true then that's good enough for us," Katie shrugs. "Shoo." 

Harry blushes profusely as he stands up and half of the Great Hall's eyes follow him as he trudges to the Ravenclaw table. 

"Hello Harry," Jamie giggles. 

"Hi Jamie," Harry squeaks. "Can I sit?" 

"I would of shouted back if I didn't want you to come over," Jamie grins. "Sit." 

Harry takes a seat next to Jamie, watching as she loads his plate with food. "Eat up. I want a clean plate before I even think of showing you those books." 

Harry picks up a spoon and scoops up a pile of mashed potato, putting it into his mouth. 

"Atta boy," Jamie ruffles his hair before continuing to eat and read her book. 

"What are you reading?" Harry questioned. 

Jamie moves to flash the cover at him. "It's a muggle book series called 'Lord of the Rings'."

Harry peers at the weathered book. "What's it about?" 

"The future of civilization rests in the fate of the One Ring, a ring that has been lost for centuries. Many powerful forces will stop at nothing in their search for it. Fate placed the ring in the hands of a young Hobbit named Frodo who becomes the ringbearer and engages in the task of destroying the ring in the fires of Mount Doom where it was forged," Jamie explains. 

"That sounds cool," Harry looks at the cover. "Is it any good?" 

"One of my favorites," Jamie nods.

"What's your favorite part?" Harry inquires.

"You mean a quote?" Jamie asks. Harry nods. 

"All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost, the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost," Jamie starts. "From ashes, a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring, renewed shall be blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king." 

Harry takes a bite of chicken as he contemplates the quote. "What does it mean?" 

"It's a poem that a character writes about the 'Strider' before he realizes who he was. It's used twice in the book series," Jamie explains. 

She moves to push the pages to the very first page. "Keep eating." She tells him before moving the book between the two of them so that Harry could read too. Harry scoots closer, pressed to her side. 

Neither notice the contemplative look on the headmasters face. 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While reading story books, Jamie and Harry confide in each other about their past experiences with abuse. 
> 
> Tonks gets Jamie to agree to teach her wandless magic.
> 
> Jamie saves Draco Malfoy's life. 
> 
> *I do not own the story of 'The Tale of Three Brothers*

After dinner finished in the Great Hall, Harry eagerly looks up at Jamie. "Can we look at the books now?!" 

"Sure. Let's go by the Black Lake," Jamie stands, closing 'The Lord of the Rings' and placing it into her bag. 

Harry jumps up and bounces on his feet in excitement before following her. The two make their way out to where Tonks and Jamie usually meets under a large tree by the Black Lake that provided shade. Jamie pulls out her blanket and spreads it onto the grass before taking a seat. Harry plops down opposite of her as she rifles through her bag. 

"This is one of my favorite," Jamie pulls out a blue thick and well loved book. It was worn down at the edges and the spine was creased from use. "The Tale of the Beedle and the Bard." 

Harry scoots forward, watching the name name on the cover of the book as it appears in green lettering. 

"This one is a child's version. There is one that doesn't have pictures and things like that," Jamie gently peels open the cover to reveal the first page. Harry frowns as he looks at the blank pages that were yellowing with age. 

"There's nothing there," Harry felt a little stupid at pointing that out. 

"Not yet," Jamie laughs. "Take your hand and put it on the page and then say the name of the book." 

Harry trusted Jamie and scoots forward to place his right hand onto the page, fingers just barely brushing against the pages. "The Tale of the Beedle and the Bard." 

Harry jumps when color starts to bleed onto the page. "Woah," He breathes out, unconsciously adjusting his glasses. The pages looked old as the color was different shades of yellows and browns. 

"We're going to start with my favorite, 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'." Jamie tells him before black words appear on the page and she starts to read. "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight." 

Harry was startled when the three brothers appear on the page, surrounded by trees as the figures move along a path. The brothers were walking in place, the scenery pacing by. 

"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous waters." Jamie tells him, the pictures depicting the story. "They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them." 

Harry was enchanted with the pictures, not realizing how close he was leaning to the book. Emerald eyes soak up everything he was seeing. 

"He was angry that he had been cheated out of three victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him." Harry decided that Jamie had the perfect story telling voice. He was completely enthralled and secretly hoped that she would read him more stories after this one finished. 

"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead. 

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. 

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. 

In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. 

The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, he sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn where he had boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and how it made him invincible. 

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. 

And so Death took the first brother for his own. 

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared once before him. 

Yet she was silent and cold, separated from him as though by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. 

And so Death took the second brother for his own. 

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. 

It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life." 

Jamie finishes, 'Fin' appearing in the middle of the pages. 

"Well?" Jamie questioned. "What did you think?" 

"I like it," Harry quietly comments. "I really liked it." 

"What's on your mind?" Jamie asks. 

"I'm just wondering if my parents ever read me magical story books," Harry reaches out to caress the pages. "I can't remember." 

"Oh Harry," Jamie closes the book and scoots to sit next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay." 

Harry didn't realize that he was crying tears of frustration until one dropped onto the cover of the book. He reaches under his glasses to furiously rub them away. 

"The first time I owned my own storybook, I was eleven," Jamie tells him. "It was a gift from Professor Flitwick. He knew who my parents were and was concerned about my home life." 

"Ron said that your parents were Death Eaters," Harry quietly mentions. 

"I want you to know something, Harry," Jamie gathers his attention. "My parents, despite following him, weren't bad people. My childhood could of been a whole lot worse." 

"You were disowned," Harry mumbles. "I read about that in a book. Your parents took away your last name and kicked you out of the family." 

"They did it to protect me," Jamie explains. "Their parents forced them to take the mark when they were of age. I was a strange child. I questioned their beliefs that as pure bloods we should rule over muggle-born wizards. **He** didn't think that he could mold me and ordered my death." 

Jamie looks down at Harry who was gazing up at her with large green eyes. "What happened?" 

"My parents tried to plead for my safety. They punished me and beat me in hopes that I would go along with their morals in order to save my life," Jamie explains. "Then I went home for holiday my second year. My death was an order and if they couldn't give it then they would be tortured. My mother dropped me off at a psychiatric facility. She thought it to be the best place for me to hide for if anything happened to me that was unnatural then they could chalk it up to the crazies. They didn't realize that I had been followed and instead of my death **he** was comfortable enough to let them torture me." 

Jamie reaches up to touch the identical circular scars on her face. "When I didn't return to school after holiday and the teachers knowing of my parents, help was sent. I was rescued and brought back to the school to heal." 

Jamie then seems to remember that she was talking to Harry and reaches up to place a hand onto his head. "I would never wish that on anybody. I was disowned for my own safety but all the people of Hogwarts sees is a loony disowned kid with wacky scars that make her the devil." 

"You don't have godparents?" Harry had found out that godparents were extremely common in the wizarding world in light of the war. 

"When children of Death Eaters are born, they are given two sets of god parents," Jamie tells him. "To keep the lines going if the parents are caught or killed. I guess mine care enough to not try and kill me." 

"Who are they?" Harry questioned. 

"One set of his most faithful are almost godparents to all Death Eater children. Have you heard of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange?" Jamie questioned. 

"They're your godparents!?" Harry questioned, horrified. He had read up on Voldemort and his followers. "Were you ever in their custody?" 

"Once, when I was... six I think. It was only for a few days and I barely remember it," Jamie waves him off. 

"And the others?" Harry questioned. "Your other set?" 

"Can't tell you," Jamie shakes her head. "Sorry." 

"Why did you chose the last name Johuntan?" Harry asks. "Because it seemed like a good idea at the time. I was twelve and recovering from torture and they asked me what I wanted my last name to be. I read the last name in a book somewhere and I wanted to be called J.J. so I chose that name." Jamie reasoned. "Looking back, I dunno what I was thinking. I didn't have friends to call me J.J." 

"I'll call you J.J.," Harry offers. "If you want." 

"Thanks Harry, I'd appreciate that," Jamie smiles softly at him. "Enough about my family, what about yours?" 

Harry clams up immediately. He never told anyone about his relatives. He didn't even know if he could tell Jamie that in a way he could relate to her story. 

"I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin," Harry carefully answers.

"Are you going home for the holidays then?" Jamie asks. 

"I don't think so," Harry shakes his head. "I'll probably stay here." 

"Why? Nobody should have to celebrate Yule alone," Jamie frowns. 

Harry so badly wants to tell her. 

"They..." Harry struggles for words. "They aren't the biggest fans of magic." 

It turns out that Harry doesn't really need to say much. Jamie seems to know right away and Harry can't help but feel a little bit relieved. 

"Are you safe?" She questioned in a quiet voice. "If you go home?" 

"As safe as I can be," Harry shrugs as he tries to not let his voice quivers. 

"Have you told anyone?" Jamie inquired. 

"Just you," Harry fidgets with a shuddering breath as he tries to keep himself from crying. This went against everything he was taught. He was taught to keep his mouth shut. Or, as his uncle said: 

'To be quiet is to be good' 

"C'mere my Little Duckling," Jamie opens her arms to offer Harry comfort. 

Harry doesn't think twice as he shuffles forward to fall into them, half landing in her lap. She gently holds him, brushing her fingers through his black unruly locks. 

Harry can't ever remember being held like this. He's seen his Aunt Petunia do it to Dudley dozens of times and often wished he had someone to do it to him. 

She called him her Little Duckling. 

He cries. 

He doesn't want to. Uncle Vernon always told him that men don't cry. He wasn't allowed to cry. But now he can't stop the large hot tears that stream down his face as Jamie gently rocks him and hums. 

"It's okay," Jamie croons. "Let it out."

Harry can't ever remember crying this much. It had been a long time coming. 

He never realized that asking Jamie a favor would end up here. 

He's aware that Jamie conjures up a handkerchief and gently prompts him to wipe his face and blow his nose. 

Harry removes his glasses and Jamie takes them from him, sending a quick drying and cleaning spell at them to help clean them up after his crying session. 

"You're really near sighted, aren't you?" Jamie questioned, peering through his glasses. 

"I think so?" Harry frowns. "I dunno what that means." 

"You can't see things far away without your glasses," Jamie clarifies. 

"Oh. Yeah." Harry bobs his head in a nod. 

"What's your prescription?" Jamie asks. 

Harry shrugs. "I don't know what that means either." 

"What did the doctor say when you went?" Jamie asks. 

Harry scrunches up his nose. "I didn't go to the doctor." 

"How did you get your glasses then?" Jamie asks. 

"Aunt Petunia got a note from she school saying that I had a hard time seeing the board. She plucked a pair of glasses from the donatable bin," Harry informs her. 

"I see," Jamie frowns. "Do you think you would be willing to ask a teacher to take you to see an eye specialist?" 

"No! Please don't tell them!" Harry blurts. "I'm fine." 

"I promised you a trip to Diagon Alley to see the toy shops," Jamie comments. "Would you like to come home with me for Yule?" 

Harry draws back, startled. "What?" 

"Would you like to come back to my apartment with me for holiday?" Jamie repeats. "I'll take you to see an eye specialist so you don't have to ask the teachers." 

Harry looks at her for a few moments, gauging her reaction. She seemed to genuinely want him to come home with her for Yule. 

"Am I even allowed?" Harry questioned. "No offense but I don't think they'd let a sixteen and eleven year old live alone together." 

"You don't have to tell anyone. Just say you're going home and don't mention that it's my home," Jamie shrugs. "I won't let anything happen to you, Harry."

Harry averts his eyes to look at the ground. "Would you call me by that nickname again?" 

"My Little Duckling?" Jamie laughs. 

Harry blushes but nods. He liked it. "You won't tell anyone?" 

"I won't tell anyone, you don't have to worry," Jamie promises. "But I want you to know that I'm here for you, you can trust me. I'll help you, even if you don't want to come home with me for holiday." 

"I think that I would like to go with you, if that's okay?" Harry fidgets. 

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it," Jamie places the glasses back onto Harry's face. "So I can expect one more with me?" 

Harry nods, nervousness and excitement churning in his gut. 

"It's almost curfew," Jamie sighs as she looks at her watch. "Come, I'll walk you back to your common room." 

Harry stands and helps Jamie fold up her blanket and tuck it inside her bag. 

"Here," 

Harry looks up at Jamie to see that she's extended the book to him. 

"What?" Harry reaches forward. 

"I want you to have it. It was just collecting dust in my bag," Jamie promises him. 

"Thank you," Harry breathes out as he takes the book. It was the second meaningful gift that anyone ever got him, the first being Hedwig. 

"C'mon," Jamie throws an arm around his shoulder and guides him to the Gryffindor dorms. 

* * *

For the next two days, Tonks practices waking up at 5.30 AM, the time that Jamie said she got up to run. She found it hard to focus throughout the day. Jamie notices when they do their Monday tutoring but doesn't comment. 

On Tuesday, Jamie asks Tonks to meet up with her because the supplies for her wandless tutoring has come. 

Tonks meets Jamie at the same spot by the Black Lake right before curfew, just like usual. Jamie is there with a grin on her face. 

"Here," Jamie pulls out a box, much like the ones that Ollivander had in his wand shop. "It came." 

Tonks takes the box, confused on what it was. She opens it to see a wand inside and now she was even more confused. "How is a wand going to teach me wandless magic?" 

"It's called a prop wand," Jamie explains. "There is no core, it's just regular wood found in a backyard or something. It's to help you learn to channel your magic by familiar means. You can use this wand to do wand movements and learn to use your magical core instead of working in tandem with your wand." 

"So I practice using this instead of my real wand?" Tonks questioned. 

"Yup!" Jamie nods. "You can start practicing with first year spells. Try _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ to start with." 

"Thank you!" Tonks bounces on her feet in excitement. She couldn't wait to show her mother that she was learning wandless magic. Not even her parents knew that much wandless magic." 

"No problem," Jamie grins. 

"Do you think you could make me another wand holster?" Tonks asks. "I mean I know this one won't blow off a butt cheek but better not slip into the habit again." 

"Sure," Jamie flicks her wrist and her wand appears. She then plucks a quill from her bag and transfigures it into another holster. She kneels and attaches it next to the other one. 

"I know you wanted to wait until after holiday but I was wondering if I could join you on your morning run," Tonks inquired as she watches Jamie work. 

"Sure. You want to do it tomorrow?" Jamie asks. 

Tonks nods and Jamie grins. "Brilliant! I'll see you here tomorrow morning at 5.30?" 

"It sounds like a plan," Tonks nods. She'd ask Jamie about spending Yule with her tomorrow. 

In the meantime, she was going to try her hand at this prop wand. 

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was having a bad day. 

It started with having a fight with Potter in transfiguration. He lost his house thirty points, placing them in third place. 

Then Marcus Flit, a seventh year Slytherin, decided to teach Draco a lesson. 

Draco did get tutoring lessons when he was younger and was above where the other first years were but he was in no way ready to fight off a seventh year. 

He tried to worm his way out of the situation, cunning like a Slytherin. But Marcus was a Slytherin too and wouldn't let him go. 

He was currently in a body bind, hovering upside down in the dungeons. He had a small cut on his forehead from being smacked against the wall when he was binded. 

Marcus wanted to humiliate Draco and destroy his reputation. He wanted the name Malfoy to be something to laugh at. 

And then, like his day couldn't possibly get any worse, Jamie Johuntan shows up. 

Draco didn't even see her until Marcus was knocked away from him in a body bind. 

Draco knew all about Jamie. His parents were best friends with her ex-parents. He knew her whole story including her actual last name. He's even met her a few times growing up. 

"What are you doing here?" Marcus demands as he breaks the binds. 

"Oh, you know, stopping you from bullying first years because apparently it's the only way that you can make someone feel afraid of you," Jamie retorts. 

"You don't even like him," Marcus snorts. 

"Huh, how about that?" Jamie folds her arms. "You got me feeling sorry for a Malfoy." 

" _Sectumsempra_!" Marcus flicks his wand at Jamie who blocks it with a ' _Protego_ '. 

Jamie just blocks his spells, never firing back. She got hit a few times with small cutting hexes but it was only because she was focused on placing a shield on Draco. 

When Marcus stops to pant, Jamie casts an 'Expelliarmus' and Marcus' wand flies into her hand. 

She growls at Marcus. "Go! Run you coward!" 

Marcus was smart enough to know when to retreat and did so, leaving Jamie and Draco. 

Jamie cancels the spells, catching Draco as he fell and helping him to sit on the ground. 

"You're not supposed to associate with me!" Draco bites out. 

"Can't help it," Jamie sighs before pointing her wand at Draco's wound. " _Episkey_." 

The wound on Draco's head sealed up, leaving nothing but unblemished skin. 

"My Father would kill you if he knew you were seen with me," Draco sighs. 

"Eh, why wouldn't I help you?" Jamie questioned. "Have they forbid you from interacting with me?" 

"I haven't seen you since I was nine!" Draco defends himself. "And that was after you were disowned!" 

"Shush!" Jamie shoves a finger of Draco's lips. "The walls have ears, Draco." 

Draco rolls his eyes with a huff. "What do you want?" 

"I need a favor," Jamie tells him seriously. "From your parents." 

"Depends. They're not happy with you. I wouldn't be surprised if Father decided to hex you the moment you appear-" Draco drawls. 

"I need a healer than can keep their mouth shut," Jamie blurts. 

Draco shuts his mouth with a frown. "A healer? Are you injured?" 

"Can you do that Draco?" Jamie pleads. "I need a cheap healer that can keep a secret." 

"Are you hurt, Jamie?" Draco's voice grows tiny. "You know that they'll help you if you're hurt. Is it the scars? Severus can brew you a pain potion." 

"Please, Draco, can you do it or not?" Jamie grabs his shoulders. "Just tell me." 

Draco notices the trembling of her fingers and shaking of her cold hands. 

"I'll write," Draco promises. "Do you need them to take you?" 

"I'll go over holiday," Jamie tells him. "Thank you, Draco." 

"You're my god sister," Draco tells her. "You may be disowned but you're still my god sister." 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks goes on her first run with Jamie and confusing feelings come to surface for both.  
> Harry isn't sure what to pack to go home with Jamie.

The day before the break is when Tonks decides to get up and run with Jamie. She drags herself out of bed at 5.00 AM and gets dressed in loose-fitting clothing that she could move around in. She didn't have much in the means of athletic wear and might look into getting some later on. 

Tonks trudges down to the tree by the Black Lake to see that Jamie is already there, stretching. She takes a few moments to admire the view before she realizes what she's doing and reigns it in. 

She approaches Jamie who jumps up and greets her. 

"About time. I thought you were going to stand there the whole time," Jamie nods, straightening up. 

"What?" Tonks flushes, hair turning bright pink like her face. "I didn't know you could see me." 

"Of course I could. It's the kinda thing you pick up on. I hope to be able to teach you to do that too," Jamie tells her. 

Tonks nods and approaches Jamie. "So, what are we doing?" 

"Stretching. I always stretch before running," Jamie tells her. 

Tonks takes a few moments to see what Jamie is doing before mimicking her. 

They stretch in silence as the sun makes its rise from where it was resting. Tonks had never seen the sunrise over the Black Lake but it was beautiful. 

"You ready to start?" Jamie breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Sure," Tonks nods. 

"Do you want to run or just jog today. We can go slow," Jamie offers. 

"Slow sounds good," Tonks nods. 

The two start out at a fast walk before going into a slow jog. Tonks follows Jamie as they go around the perimeter of the Black Lake. The sun was rising and pink and orange hues refracted on the water. 

It was beautiful.

Tonks was too busy paying attention to the water to realize that Jamie took a turn and Tonks takes a sharp turn to try to keep up when she trips and falls. 

A white light flashes and her tumble to the ground doesn't hurt. It was like falling on a pillow. Tonks looks up at Jamie to see the girl, breathing a little fast with her wand in her hand. 

"Non-verbal cushioning charm," Jamie offers the explanation when Tonks was dumbfounded. 

The whole thing took place in a matter of seconds. Jamie had fast reflexes. 

Jamie offers her hand out to Tonks who takes it only to trip again and fall into Jamie, careening both of them to the ground. 

Tonks was on top of Jamie and couldn't help but let out a giggle. 

"Get off me!" Jamie playfully shoves Tonks up so that she was only straddling her now. "If you were anyone else, I would have hexed you." 

"Guess I'm lucky that I'm me, huh?" Tonks laughs. 

The girls let themselves fall into peals of laughter for a few moments before Tonks rolls off of Jamie and onto the ground next to her. The two don't bother to get up, settling to watch the sunrise. 

"Thanks for joining me, Tonks," Jamie pipes up. 

"No problem. Thank you for tutoring me. I'm sorry that I was kind of an arse at the beginning. I shouldn't have judged you when I hadn't even met you," Tonks apologizes. 

"It's okay. You weren't the first," Jamie waves her off.

"No," Tonks props herself up on an arm as she turns to look at Jamie. "But my mum raised me better." 

Tonks can't help but admire Jamie in the slight glow of the sun as it begins its ascent. 

Tonks isn't sure if she leaned down or if Jamie sat up but the next thing she knew her lips were on Jamie's. 

Jamie tastes like cherries. 

Tonks brain then catches up to what is happening and she pulls away. 

"Tonks, I--" Jamie starts but Tonks was already on her feet, running away. 

* * *

Harry Potter isn't sure what to pack. 

It's the day before he's set to go with Jamie but he doesn't know what to bring. 

He stands in front of his empty trunk, confused. Does he bring his books? Should he pack Dudley's clothes or wear his uniform, the only clothing that fits him? Maybe he should just bring everything. 

He could ask one of the others. 

But he also didn't really want to let the others know about his situation. He had never been invited to another person's house before. 

He decides to take a break, heading down to lunch. 

There were only a few people there so Harry decides to take a seat next to Alicia who looks down at him with a smile. "Going home for the holidays, Harry?" She questioned. 

Alicia seemed like a good person to ask about what to pack so Harry does. 

"Hey Alicia, I've never been away to school like this. What do I pack to take home with me?" Harry questioned. 

"Well," Alicia starts. "You've come to the right person." Alicia then starts to list off the things that Harry is going to need, only her list includes makeup and what kind of heels to pack. 

Harry ends up sneaking off mid-rant with the information to never ask Alicia to help him with packing. He instead searches through the Ravenclaw table for the one person who could probably help him despite his humility. 

Harry heads over to where Jamie sits and takes a seat next to her. "Hi, J.J." 

Jamie looks up and smiles at Harry. "Hello, Harry. Are you ready to go home?" 

Harry nods before it turns to a shake of his head. "No. I need help." 

Jamie puts a bookmark into the book she was reading and turns her full attention to Harry. "What do you need help with?" 

"I need help deciding what to pack. I've never packed up to go away on break," Harry admits. 

"Okay," Jamie pulls out a scrap of parchment and a quill before starting a list for him. It was exactly the sort of thing that Harry needed. 

Harry takes the parchment when he was done and looks over the list. It was simple and easy enough for Harry to follow. 

"Thank you so much!" Harry grins up at her. He stands to go and pack when Jamie places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Where do you think you're going?" She questioned. 

"Uh, to pack?" Harry answered. It was more of a question than a statement. 

"Not without eating first. Don't get into the habit of skipping meals," Jamie chides, pulling Harry back next to her. "I don't want you getting sick over break because you aren't eating enough." 

Harry didn't want that either so he serves himself some food and starts to eat. He even got to read more of the Lord of the Rings book. 

Harry didn't even want to end up leaving when lunch ended. It was on his way out that a thought came to him and he turned and hurried back to Jamie. 

"Oh, J.J.!" Harry calls. "What about Hedwig?" 

"Hedwig?" Jamie repeats. 

"My owl," Harry clarifies. "How will she know where I am?" 

"Owls are smart like that, Harry," Jamie informs him. "They're magical. Hedwig will find you, I promise." 

Harry nods, trusting Jamie to know what she's talking about. He tucks the folded piece of parchment into his pocket and heads back up to his room. 

* * *

 

Jamie isn't good with emotions.

She can count the number of people that she cares about on one hand. 

She wasn't shown very much affection growing up and isn't always sure with how to deal with her emotions or severe mood swings caused by the scars on her face. 

So when Tonks kisses her that morning and then runs off, Jamie isn't sure what to do. 

Did Tonks want space or want Jamie to chase after her? 

Did she even like Tonks like that? 

Sure, kissing Tonks was nice. It was soft and perfect in the early sunrise where the sun made Tonks' pink hair shimmer. 

But Jamie didn't like girls. She couldn't. Liking boys was the one normal thing about her that her parents supported. 

But kissing Tonks just felt so right.

She wouldn't mind doing it again. 

But if these feelings for Tonks just scared her away then Jamie should squish them down and just be her friend. If she still even wanted to be friends. 

Jamie would just let Tonks be, for now, sending out a letter over break and meeting back up with her once school started again if she still wanted to be friends. 

Jamie just tries to focus on Harry. She got a letter from her godparents confirming an appointment with a healer that wasn't really for her but for Harry. She planned to take him to get his eyes checked too and get new clothes. She would teach him the ways of the magical world as would be expected of him should his parents not have passed. She plans on spoiling him like everyone thinks he is. 

Jamie grew up an only child and had restricted access to other children growing up. If she had a little brother, she thinks that he should be just like Harry. 

* * *

 

Tonks never had many friends growing up. Many were scared of her metamorphmagus powers. Others used her for their own personal entertainment. 

Tonks grew up guarding her heart because it had been broken too many times. 

When her lips met Jamie's, she got scared and panicked. 

She really liked Jamie. Jamie was helping her get good grades and teaching her how to be a good Auror and was going to teach her wandless magic. She even helped Tonks when that Slytherin boy cornered her and she had a panic attack. She seemed genuine. 

But many people can seem genuine and still be lying. Tonks doesn't know enough about Jamie to even think of pulling her walls down. 

Tonks kissed Jamie and then panicked and ran. How desperately she wanted to turn around and apologize for abandoning her but she couldn't. 

Tonks sits in a chair in the Hufflepuff common room, grasping the prop wand Jamie picked out for her in her hands. 

Her parents were very loving and accepting people. They would love her no matter who she was or what she did. They wouldn't care if she liked a girl. 

Well, they might care if they learned the girl was born to two death eaters. But the gender wouldn't matter. 

Tonks liked being with Jamie because Jamie was smart and strong. Tonks felt safe with Jamie. 

She hadn't even invited Jamie over like she wanted to. 

Tonks sits in the common room and cries because she thinks she just ruined her first real friendship. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally goes home with Jamie and learns more about how the wizarding world works.

Harry gets to ride the carriages back to the train to leave for the holidays. He finds Jamie and joins her in an empty carriage. 

Jamie asks him about how he had celebrated Yule in the past and if there were any traditions that he wanted to continue now that he was going to spend the holiday with her. 

"Not really. I never really celebrated," Harry admits. 

"Well, I'll have to share some of my old traditions. The old ways," Jamie comments. 

"Like what?" Harry questioned. 

"The burning of Yule Logs. The Yule Boar. Singing," Jamie explains. 

"I've never heard of those things," Harry admits. "Except caroling but my relatives hate Christmas carols."

"Muggles don't celebrate Yule the same way wizards and witches do. I'll be showing you a typical pureblood Yule, the way I was raised," Jamie tells him. 

They exit the carriage and board the train that takes them back to the platform. Harry comes up with a mental list of questions that he wants to ask Jamie but all he can think about is the book from lunch the day before. He had to stop in the middle of a page and couldn't wait to finish it. 

He doesn't even realize that he's staring at Jamie's bag, trying to figure out how to ask when Jamie catches him. 

"You want the book?" Jamie questioned. 

"Yeah," Harry shyly admits. 

Jamie laughs and searches through her bag for the book, pulling it out and handing it to Harry. He eagerly curls up and cracks it open, bright green eyes flickering over the pages as he reads. 

They sit in comfortable silence for an hour or so until Harry starts to fall asleep reading, his head bobbing with fatigue. Jamie thinks its cute. 

"You're gonna fall off your chair," She finally laughs, leaning forward to pull him to her side. She gently pulls the book from his hands and it comes free easily. She saves his page and puts the book away as Harry succumbs to sleep. 

She pulls the glasses from Harry's face after they start to slip down his nose inch by inch. Harry eventually shifts until his head is resting in Jamie's lap and she gently strokes his head while she reads. 

Harry wakes up to a hand gently stroking his hair and a voice coaxing him to wake up. Harry's eyes fly open to look up at the blurry face of Jamie. 

"J.J.?" Harry squints. 

Glasses are eased onto his face and she helps him sit up. "The rides over. It's time to get off." 

Harry watches as Jamie uses wandless magic to shrink their luggage to fit into their pockets. 

"I'm not using my wand so they can't charge me for underage magic," Jamie points out when she catches him staring. "Come. Let's bounce." 

"Bounce?" Harry laughs as Jamie grabs his hand and pulls him after her. 

They head through the train station and out to the Leaky Cauldron. She pays the Tom the barkeeper 5 sickles for two pinches of floo powder. 

"Okay. Here's how the floo works," Jamie pulls him in front of a fireplace. "You throw down the pinch of floo powder and shout in a clear voice where you want to go. My house is 37 Westway Valley. I'll go first. Watch." 

Jamie steps up to the fireplace and Harry watches as Jamie tosses the floo powder down. "37 Westway Valley!" 

Jamie disappears in a plume of green smoke and Harry is left by himself. He tentatively steps right where Jamie was just standing. He can see her shoe prints in the soot. 

"37 Westway Valley!" He shouts without a stumble and his world is full of green blurs until he is finally spat onto the ground. 

"Woah!" Jamie's voice comes from above him. "That was some entrance, Harry." 

It takes a second for Harry's world to stop spinning so that he can sit up. Jamie's worried face is hovering above him. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," Harry assures her, looking around. "This is your apartment?" 

"Yup!" Jamie nods. 

It was a very plain looking apartment. The walls were painted a soft cream and it was open and organized. 

"You'll be sleeping on the couch," Jamie tells him. "I'll fix it up tonight with cushioning charms and such so you'll be comfortable. If you'll follow me, I'll show you around." 

Harry follows Jamie as she shows him the tiny kitchen, the bathroom and where her bedroom is. 

"What do you feel like for dinner? I'll make a list for groceries," Jamie asks. 

"Oh, uh, anything is fine," Harry assures her, not wanting to be a burden. 

"You like Treacle Tarts, right?" Jamie questioned. 

"What? When--" Harry starts, confused. 

"You eat them at dessert when you sit with me, silly," Jamie grins. "I'll buy some ingredients and we'll make some." 

"Do wizards buy groceries like muggles?" Harry blurts out, face burning red. Jamie stares at him for a moment before letting out a laugh. 

Harry shouldn't have asked the question. He feels stupid. "Never mind-" 

"Yeah," Jamie cuts him off. "They do but magic makes it easier. Shrinking groceries down, putting a cooling charm on your milk and ice cream. I'm sorry for laughing. You can ask me any questions." 

Harry feels reassured that she wasn't just laughing at him. 

Together, they draw up a list and go grocery shopping. Harry had never been in a wizarding grocery store and was fascinated with the shelves stocking themselves and moving advertisements. 

He sticks glued to Jamie's side as they navigate through the busy store and pick out food. 

"J.J.?" Harry pipes up. 

"Yes?" Jamie puts a bunch of bananas in the cart. 

"How do you pay for all this? I mean, you don't have a job that I know of," Harry quietly questioned. 

"I get an allowance from the school and my god-parents," Jamie explains. "I also had a trust fund before I was disowned and they can't take that away from me." 

"Oh," Harry isn't sure what else to say and instead focuses on the shopping list that he was tasked with holding. 

Harry watches as Jamie uses wandless magic to summon things she needs on the top shelves that she can't reach. 

He doesn't even realize that he had stopped to stare at a box unpack itself until he's bumped into by a large man. 

"Watch where you're going brat!" He snaps at Harry. 

Harry moves to catch up with Jamie when he realizes that she's not anywhere near him anymore. 

Harry ignores his pounding heart as he realizes that he's alone in an unfamiliar store.

Perhaps she just went to the next aisle? 

Harry finds himself stumbling from aisle to aisle in search of Jamie. 

He can't help himself as he becomes upset. He's tired from the long train ride and stressed out with the new situation. 

"Harry!" 

Jamie comes into view through the swarm of people and Harry can't help but throw himself at her. 

"Woah, hey," Jamie moves to wrap her arms around him as he cries into her chest. 

"I couldn't find you," Harry blubbers. 

"I'm so sorry my Little Duckling," Jamie gently runs her fingers through his hair. "I thought you were right behind me. Are you alright?" 

Harry sniffles in response. 

"It's alright," Jamie pulls away and conjures a tissue. "Wipe your tears." 

Harry accepts the tissue and clears his face, blushing bright red at having been so upset at something so small. 

"Are you alright now?" Jamie questioned. Harry nods. "Then let's pay and get out of here." 

Jamie takes his hand and picks up the basket with the other as they head to the checkout. 

Harry finds himself lagging behind Jamie as she shrinks the groceries and pockets them, taking his hand and leading him out of the market. 

They head back towards the apartment, Harry getting more and more tired to the point he was stumbling. 

Jamie stops abruptly and Harry bumps into her. Her arm shoots out to steady him before he falls. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" She questioned. 

"Just tired," Harry mumbles. 

Jamie purses her lips for a second before nodding. "Come. I'll give you a piggyback." 

"But I'm too big," Harry protests. "I'll be heavy." 

"Nonsense. You're the shortest in your year and lighter than anything. Come. Hop on," Jamie crouches slightly for Harry to climb on. 

Harry fidgets for a moment before sliding onto her back. The pressure comes off of his feet and the warmth of her body heat bring him comfort. 

He feels tall as he rests his head onto her shoulder as she weaves through Diagon Alley. He wraps his arms loosely around Jamie's neck as to not fall off but his grip slackens as his eyes grow heavy. 

"One more shop and we'll be back home," Jamie promises him, moving into a shop nearby. 

"Ah, young Johuntan," The man behind the counter boisterously greets her. "Come for your special?" 

"You know it," Jamie greets him, slapping three galleons on the counter. 

The man takes out a worn out paperback book and places it onto the counter, swiping the galleons. 

"Thanks, Haggot," Jamie grins. "Here, Harry, can you hold this?" 

Harry accepts the book, slipping it between his stomach and Jamie's back for safekeeping. 

They exit the store and continue on their way. 

Harry can now look around and properly examine all the magic of Diagon Alley now that he didn't have to worry about bumping into anything or anyone. 

It seemed just as big as when he came the first time with Hagrid, a little bigger now that they were taking different routes. 

Jamie carries him back to her apartment and sets the half-asleep boy down. 

Harry was blinking sleepily, left clutching the book to his chest. 

"Sit Harry, I'll make some dinner and then you can sleep," Jamie tells him, gently guiding him to sit onto the couch. Harry ends up falling asleep as Jamie unpacks the groceries and prepares dinner. 

Harry wakes up to the smell of something delicious and lets his stomach take him to the kitchen. 

"Ah, Harry, just in time!" Jamie grins at him from where she was baking. "Could you set the table, please? Dishes are in the cabinet to the right."

Harry does as she asks and she sets down a hot dish of casserole. She serves them both some and dinner starts. 

Jamie ends up asking him about his classes and Harry eagerly asks him all of the questions he has. He's surprised that she can answer most of them, pointing out books and other resources where he could find more information. 

"And then Snape asked me where I could find a beazor. I didn't know the answer and he took off more points," Harry tells her. 

"Beazors are found in the stomach of a goat and cure most poisons. That's a third-year question," Jamie comments. 

"Then why was he asking me!?" Harry demands. 

"Calm yourself," Jamie tells him. "Professor Snape is known to have a bias against anyone that isn't in his own home but he is a decent teacher. He's helped me many times before." 

"Really?" Harry asks incredulously. 

"Sometimes, my scars hurt or I have nightmares. He prepares me pain potions and sleeping draughts. He was also part of the team that was searching for me before I was disowned," Jamie confides. 

Harry frowns but doesn't comment on him again. 

Pushing the last few bites of casserole around on his plate, Harry finally asked the big question he had on his mind. 

"What made you-- why did you--," Harry struggles to articulate his thoughts. "How did this happen?" He gestured around to the room. 

"What?" Jamie was confused. 

"Us. What made you do this for me? I'm just a regular boy. You're not doing it for my fame or fortune. Why did a simple boon turn into this?" Harry clarifies gesturing between the two of them. "You take care of me. You make sure I eat. You help me study and you protect me from the older kids. You're helping me with my eyes and invited me over for Yule. You read to me and hug me when I cry and you call me your Little Duckling. Why!?" 

Jamie stands when Harry gets himself worked up. With every new thing he listed, he got more upset. 

"Because I like you," Jamie answers, kneeling in front of him and placing her hands on his legs to get his attention. "You remind me of myself. I know how abuse feels. I know how it feels to be expected to do all these things but I can't. I've been scarred by  _him_." 

"So I'm a pity project?" Harry questioned. 

"No!" Jamie's voice was sharp and it causes Harry to reel back. "It's everything that I wish someone would have done for me when I was younger. I wished someone would have noticed that I was being hurt by people meant to love me. I know how it feels to have great expectations and wished someone would have saved me from it. From the moment I saw you get sorted, walking up there with wary eyes and wild hair, I knew." 

"Do you really care?" Harry questioned. 

"Of course," Jamie pulls Harry into a tight hug. "You're like the little brother that I've always wanted." 

Harry wraps his arms around her in return, hugging her back just as fiercely. 

He knew at least one person who for sure wanted him. 

 

 


End file.
